Jin: The Darkness Within
by killerkomedy
Summary: The long-awaited  or so I hope  sequel to Jin The Devil of Light. Jin became head of the Mishima Zaibatsu years after killing Heihachi. Now Kazuya, head of the G-Corp, now sees Jin as a threat. This story will be one hell of a family reunion.
1. Prologue

Jin: The Darkness Within

A Formal Introduction by the Author, killerkomedy

It's been a while since I wrote Jin: The Devil of Light. Therefore, it's been a while since Jin killed Heihachi (and I bet you guys are expecting him to come back). Anyways, a lot has happened since that fanfic.

Tekken 5 happened and Jin won (even though he wasn't as great as he was before). He won the Mishima Zaibatsu and he didn't even pop a bottle of champagne in his ending.

Kazuya, who owns the G-Corporation, now saw Jin as a threat to his plans for conquest. (Yes, I know this was how Tekken 6 started off.) Now for the prologue.

Prologue- The Exposition Stuff

Now in the G-Corporation executive office….

Kazuya (who should be sitting in his fancy, executive spinny-chair) is in some fancy training room facing a new Jack, one who has the same body shape and fighting style as Kazuya. Of course, he had rocket thrusters. His lighter weight allows him to move freely when he's flying in the air.

After a series of series of blows that went on for hours, Kazuya manages to uppercut Jack. Jack flies up in the air and crashes to the ground.

Kazuya: Jane, I think we're done here. How'd he do?

A repair crew comes and takes Jack back to the Development Lab.

Jane: He lasted 6 hours, not including potty breaks and other breaks.

Kazuya: Not bad. How long until you can add the finishing touches?

Jane: The cloning was 100% successful, but it's difficult to control. The Jacks go out of control once they're implanted.

Kazuya: The solution is simple. We inject them on the spot and run. Make sure that's possible.

Jane: Yes sir. Also, your secretary wants you to know that three of your guests are on their way and three are in the waiting room.

Kazuya: I guess I'll start the meeting after a quick shower. 15 minutes okay?

Jane: I'll go tell them that you'll take 30 minutes.

Kazuya: Smart girl. Get going.

*Both exit*

Kazuya goes into his office, all refreshed and badass, and finds Bruce, Anna and Ganryu waiting for him.

Kazuya: If it isn't the old group from Tekken 2.

Bruce: What? Are we here for a reunion?

Kazuya: You ought to know by now that I'm not into mushy shit like that. I need your services.

Anna: Your jobs have always been entertaining in more ways than one. You need me to do an assassination or something more…personal?

Ganryu: And you call yourself professional? What's the pay? How dirty is the job?

Kazuya: It's a major assassination Anna not like the one's I made you do for my takeover. Ganryu, you rub yourself against fat men for a living. My job will be more fun, more profitable and could make you badass.

Ganryu: YOSH! CAN'T WAIT!

Bruce: How much we talking?

Kazuya: *Opens 3 briefcases filled with $100 bills* One for each of you per month. I will tell you who I need you to take care of and you'll do it as soon as possible and without attracting attention. Got it?

Bruce: I'm in. What's the assignment?

Ganryu: YOSH! WHAT DO YOU NEED BOSS?

Anna: Count me in.

Kazuya: *Hands him a picture of Julia* Ganryu, I need you to kidnap her.

Ganryu: JULIA? BUT BUT…I…UM…

Kazuya: I don't care what you do to her! Just bring her back alive! *Grabs Ganryu's face and lifts him into the air* Do I make myself clear?

Ganryu: 100 PERCENT BOSS! I'LL KIDNAP JULIA! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!

Kazuya: *Puts Ganryu down* Good. *Hands Anna pictures of Yoshimitsu, Raven, Xiayou and Asuka* These guys are the Kazama Force. They may seem like a powerless group now, but I will not take chances. Kill them!

Anna: Wait. Isn't Kunimitsu one of them?

Kazuya: Kunimitsu is your partner. She will get you inside info.

Kunimitsu: *appears* You do remember our deal, right? Yoshimitsu's sword is mine!

Kazuya: I don't care about his sword! You can please yourself with it for all I care!

Ganryu: Boss, is that even…

Kazuya: *interrupts* Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion! In fact, you should head out and work on your assignment! That Xiayou girl might also have those bumbling bears he trained, Kuma and Panda. Take care of them too. You two

Anna, Kunimitsu and Ganryu leave

Bruce: Same as always, so do I have a task or is this money a birthday gift?

Bryan, Marduk and Feng enter.

Kazuya: Now you guys show up. Since you don't obey me enough to show up to my meetings on time, I guess I'll just be late with your paychecks.

Bryan: I told you that wasn't a shortcut Feng.

Feng: Oh yeah blame the Asian just because we're the bad drivers, right?

Marduk: YOU WERE DRIVING! YOU PROGRAMMED THE GPS TO A DIM SUM PLACE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN!

Feng: You ate most of the dim sum and made me pay for it.

Kazuya: SHUT UP! You girls can pillow fight over this later! I've got jobs for you. *They shut up and Kazuya gives Bruce pictures of Wang and Lei* This bloody cop and that fossil are trying to do some digging. Take them out before they become a problem.

Bruce: No problem. I'm heading out then. See ya. *Leaves*

Kazuya: Now for you three. *Shows pictures of Steve, Hwoarang and Christie* You three kidnap these guys. Don't disappoint me. I already hate you guys as it is.

Feng: You sure I'll get the Dragon Scroll upon completing my job.

Kazuya: If you don't piss me off again.

Bryan: Alright as long as I get those upgrades.

Kazuya: After you finish your work then I won't feel so bad after you attempt to kill us all as a thank you.

Marduk: DIBS ON THE CHICK! OH YEAH!

Kazuya: Just bring her back alive. Now go. *They leave and Kazuya stares out his large window* I've moved my pieces. Let's see what you'll do Jin. You better entertain me. *Signature smirk*


	2. And So It Begins

Chapter 1- And So It Begins

In Jin: The Devil of Light, it seemed that our heroes were going to become happy couples. Jin and Julia, Hwoarang and Nina and finally Steve and Christie, but shit happens.

Jin stopped talking to Julia after he got the Mishima Zaibatsu. No one knows why.

Nina joined Jin with the hopes of finding Anna. She felt that being with Hwoarang would put him in danger.

Christie became depressed when she found out that Eddy joined Jin's group and locked herself in her apartment.

Julia, Steve and Hwoarang head to their favorite bar, The Beaten Wang, and try to have some fun but...

Julia: It's just not the same guys. Without the others, it just looks like I'm washed up and trying to get drunk with you guys with the hopes of a threesome tonight.

Hwoarang: Jeez, give it at least three months before we talk about reaching that point.

Julia :*kicks Hwoarang in the balls* THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Steve: Yeah. All we do is drink beer. We're missing that something that makes drinking here better than getting something from my fridge.

Hwoarang: *struggles to get up* I think it's called laughter. You know that thing people do when they hear your accent.

Steve: Wanna sleep in a hospital tonight?

Julia: Guys. I like The Beaten Wang. I don't want to get kicked out of here like we did at Roger That.

*Julia's flashback*

Steve: You spilt beer all over my imported British things!

Hwoarang: You drank beer using my helmet!

Jin: How can something like that be imported?

Julia: His shoes and pants, not his penis.

Jin: Ohhhh. *Steve and Hwoarang start exchanging blows* Well now they're fighting.

Nina: And here comes the owner.

Roger walks in and tries to separate them but takes a kick from Hwoarang and a punch from Steve to his neck. Roger gets knocked unconscious.

Christie: Is he dead?

Hwoarang: *Starts poking Roger* Hey owner. Wake up. Get me a beer.

Nina: Poking him won't help. *Starts doing medical stuff that assassins might learn to relocate their own parts* Call a hospital!

Roger was rushed to the hospital. His wife decided not to press charges since Nina's medical "treatments" kept him alive until an ambulance came or so the paramedics said, but they were banned from Roger That.

*Flashback ends*

Hwoarang: It's too bad he died while heading to the hospital.

Steve: What were we fighting about that day?

Hwoarang: I don't remember but I thought Nina healed him.

Julia: Don't you guys remember?

*Another one of Julia's flashbacks*

Roger is loaded onto an ambulance and sent to the hospital.

Nina: Too bad I couldn't save his life.

All: WHAT?

Christie: But you made him seem so alive.

Julia: How did you do that?

Nina: I worked on his three most important parts.

Steve: His heart, his brain and his…OH GOD!

Hwoarang: Whoa! That's definitely cheating and wrong!

Nina: I didn't do that. He only stared.

*From Roger's POV*

Roger: (thoughts) Oh man. Humans really do have better ones than kangaroos. Son this must be what you strive for. Goodbye cruel world.

*Exit Roger's POV*

Jin: Wait. What's the third part?

All: *Face palm* Ugh!

Christie: His penis. Duh!

Jin: Ohhhh! Ugh! Eww!

*Flashback ends*

Steve: Thinking about the past has made me too depressed to kick his ass. *Sits down*

Hwoarang: *Chugs a bottle and then starts crying* I remember when Jin used to fall on top of me randomly in the last fanfic. Now Jin's only on top of me in my dreams.

Wang: *walks by and hears that* Parents don't beat their kids enough these days. Back in my day, parents arranged the marriages. No chance to think about boys on top of each other.

Steve: Hey Wang. Call a cab please? Come on Hwoarang. You've had too much to drink. Let's go. *Supports Hwoarang on his shoulder and leaves some cash on the table* This ought to cover our part of the bill. Don't drink too much.

Wang: *Calls a cab* Ok it'll be outside in like 5 minutes. Let me help you carry him. *Starts supporting Hwoarang alongside Steve*

Steve: Old man. I got him. Go back to running this place.

Wang: Che. Young people these days. Too prideful for an old man's help. In my day, it was an honor when someone older than you offered a helping hand. It meant you were respected.

Julia watches Steve and Wang carry Hwoarang to a cab and get him inside. Steve gets in and the cab leaves. Suddenly, Lei approaches Julia's table.

Julia: I'm not drunk enough. Try some other chick.

Lei: Sorry, but I've got something important to talk to you about. It's about Jin.

Julia: I'm listening.

Lei: There's a reason that Jin hasn't been able to talk to you.

Julia: Let me guess. With his money and power, only supermodels are allowed to ride his royal highness.

Lei: Wow, you're mean when you're drunk.

?: *starts stepping out of the shadows* I think her mother can do a better job. *Steps into the light and shows herself*

Julia: Mom? Maybe I am drunk enough.

Michelle: *pinches Julia* Don't worry. I'm real. Lei, let me explain what's going on…


	3. Destinies Converge Probably an overused

Chapter 2- Destinies Converge (Probably an overused title)

Julia: Wait! Mom how did I not recognize you?

Michelle: I came here with Lei, but I had to use the bathroom. That's how I conveniently stayed out of sight and could make a surprise entrance.

Wang: *intrudes* Young people these days! They don't even let adults get to the point! In my day, we listened first and asked questions later!

Michelle: Master Wang. Officer Lei. I think this should be a mother-daughter conversation. If you would please…

Lei: Got it. I'll be on lookout for anyone suspicious.

Wang: So polite. Lei, let's go chat at the counter. *They head to the counter and Wang starts whispering* Let's watch the surveillance tape of their table.

Lei: *Whispers* But isn't that disrespectful and… Who am I kidding? Do it. Oh and spy on that table with the hot college chicks.

Wang: *Whispers* At least some things are the same from my generation. *Opens surveillance of both tables*

Michelle: Ok where was I? Yeah Jin told you about his Devil Gene right?

Julia: Somewhat. I thought he could control it.

Michelle: Yes. But he read through a bunch of texts in the Zaibatsu's archives and discovered that there was an origin to the Devil Gene.

Julia: *Pounds table and stands up* Is it possible for Jin to find something like that?

A mysterious, hooded figure looked at Julia. It also seemed that a person with his face buried into the newspaper he was reading looked at her too. Julia didn't notice them until now.

Michelle: Calm down. Kazuya's men could be here?

Julia: *Sits down* Kazuya, his dad and the head of the G-Corporation? What's he have to do with this?

Michelle: Yes. He is the reason Jin avoided you guys. He gave up on kicking out Nina when she found out Anna joined the G-Corporation. He probably recruited Eddy to ward of Christie.

Julia: He stopped talking to me in order to keep me away? But what did he do to prevent Steve and Hwoarang from trying to help?

Michelle: He also knew if he suddenly stopped talking to you, Steve and Hwoarang would think he's a douche bag and avoid him.

Julia: *starts tearing up* But…why? DOESN'T JIN KNOW WE'RE HIS FRIENDS?

Michelle: Umm…inside voice please. *Gives napkin* Stop crying. We're getting stared at.

Julia: Alright. *stops crying* How can I help him?

Michelle: Well, Jin's archives only contain a summary of the text I mentioned earlier. *triumphant tone* I just happen to have the author's address. *seductive tone* Think he would mind having two ladies over?

Lei: *Whispers to Wang* Holy shit. I'm reconsidering the feelings I had for her in Tekken 2.

Wang: *whispers to Lei* Go for it. Your only competition is a retarded fat ass.

Julia: I like the way you think. Though we should go to my place to put on something more…c *seductive tone* charming.

Michelle: That's your seductive tone? No wonder you're still a virgin.

Julia turns red. (Technically she's still a virgin. Jin stopped Heihachi while he was trying to take off her clothes and groping her.) Wang and Lei struggle to contain their laughter but they made that initial burst people make before they laugh really hard.

Julia: You guys were listening?

Michelle: Lei get the car. Goodbye, Master Wang. *Lei and Michelle leaves*

Julia: *pays Wang the bill* Night Wang. *leaves*

Wang: No respect for elders these days. I guess I should close up shop. *Sees college girls* Then again maybe not. *Watches surveillance of them*

The mysterious, hooded figure pays Wang the bill.

? : Guess I should be heading out. Night pops. *Leaves and pulls out his phone*Boss. The cop and the two girls just left.

Kazuya is on the other end.

Kazuya: Alright. The boys are in the cab that I made…special for them. Bruce, follow those three.

Bruce: Got it. *Gets in his car and starts following them*

The guy who had his face in the newspaper tosses it away and pays his bill.

? 2: Thanks, sir. I'd best go. *Heads out and gets on his motorbike* Those guys mentioned that bastard Kazama. Time to go back to searching. *Follows Bruce*

Ganryu: *sees Julia and Michelle in a car while he's roaming the streets* HOOO MICHELLE AND JULIA?

In Ganryu's fantasy world…

Ganryu, Michelle and Julia are naked in his kitchen.

Michelle and Julia are lying on his counter with sushi on their bodies.

Michelle: *seductive tone*Come on big boy. Dig in.

Julia: *cute and clumsy tone* Mom it looks like we forgot to give him chopsticks.

Michelle: *seductive tone* Looks like he'll have to lick it off our bodies.

Julia: *seductive tone* Come on handsome. Dig in.

Ganryu starts licking sushi off their bodies as they moan with pleasure.

Back to reality…

Ganryu: *Moans* MUST GET MY THREESOME...I MEAN DESTINY! *Gets in his truck and follows them*

Meanwhile in Steve and Hwoarang's cab…

Steve: Hey driver. What's taking so long? When are we gonna get there?

Driver: Don't worry. *Shows that he's Bryan and locks the doors* You'll be getting there shortly. *Yanks off the brakes and jumps out the window*HAHAHAHAHAHA!

The car drives straight into a gas tanker and explodes.

Brian: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BURN BITCHES BURN!


	4. First Strike Yay clichéd titles

Chapter 3- First Strike (Yay clichéd titles)

Hwoarang: *sees Steve on top of him* AHHH WHAT ARE YOU GAY? *Sees Steve is unconscious and has cuts and bruises* OY STEVE GET UP! YOU WERE THE ONE CALLING ME TOO DRUNK! GET UP!

Bryan sees Hwoarang and heads to his direction.

Hwoarang: *moves Steve and gets up* OY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

Bryan: I did but it looks like I'm gonna have more fun. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hwoarang: *suddenly has a migraine* SHIT! I'm having that painful moment where I remember what happened while I was drunk.

*Hwoarang's flashback*

Bryan: Don't worry. *Shows that he's Bryan and locks the doors* You'll be getting there shortly. *Yanks off the brakes and jumps out the window*HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Steve: SHIT! This is why people in the backseat never wear their fucking seat belts!

Steve presses his feet against the car door while opening Hwoarang's door. He then grabs Hwoarang and pushes his feet against the door with all his might. His body and Hwoarang's flies out the car as it crashes into a gas tanker. Steve was hit in the head with some metal.

*Flashback ends*

Hwoarang: You bastard! You almost killed us! You got my friend injured! Worst of all, you destroyed my new Android! *Tosses away a destroyed Android*

Bryan: Don't you have a warranty for that?

Hwoarang: That depends! WHAT TIME IS IT?

Bryan: Check your…Oh right. *Checks his phone* 12:01 AM. OOF! *Gets kicked by Hwoarang and sent flying*

Hwoarang: MY WARRANTY JUST ENDED! *Kicks Bryan in the gut as he tries to get up* DIE YOU FAILED ATTEMPT AT HEATH LEDGER'S JOKER!

Bryan: *Rolls back and gets up* I HATED THE DARK KNIGHT! *Punches Hwoarang in the face and sends him flying*

Hwoarang: *Back flips in the air and lands on his feet* ANOTHER REASON TO KICK YOUR ASS!

Bryan: LET'S GO! THIS IS GETTING FUN! *Starts exchanging blows with Hwoarang*

At the time of the explosion, in Lei's car…

Lei, Michelle and Julia see the explosion.

Lei: What the hell is that? *Gets his police radio* HQ what the hell was that?

HQ: Detective Wulong, we've just dispatched a squad car. Squad 11 of the Fire Department is on their way.

Lei: Where was the explosion?

HQ: Hold on. They are reporting in. Ok, it's three blocks up from the Mishima High School main entrance.

Lei: *makes a sharp turn* On my way, I'll be there in 10 minutes.

Michelle: Lei, watch out! *Turns the wheel and makes it swerve*

A rocket launcher shell flies into the road and explodes. Lei, Michelle and Julia get out of the car. Lei looks at the shell and the direction it came from.

Lei: Based on that direction *Gets his police radio* HQ get a squad car and a copter to patrol the Financial District. There is someone armed with extremely illegal stuff. *To Michelle and Julia* Get in the car. We'll find another route.

?: I'm afraid I can't let that happen.

Bruce shows up and gets off his motorbike.

Bruce: Come on Super Cop. You and your girls ain't going anywhere.

Lei: *Gives Michelle his keys *Take my car and go. Your friends are probably in danger.

Bruce: They're not going anywhere not while…*sees helicopter patrolling Financial District*Shit! She probably left. *Julia and Michelle take Lei's car and go* Guess it's one on one then, Super Cop.

Bruce attempts to elbow Lei but Lei back flips and attempts to jump kick Bruce. Bruce dodges it by a slim margin, grabs Lei's shoulders and tries to knee Lei in the face. Lei slips out of his coat and tries to kick Bruce in midair.

Bruce: Heh kung fu cliché.

Bruce grabs Lei's kick with his legs, turns his body and both fall to the ground. Bruce uses his arms to soften his landing.

Lei: I see you picked up some new tricks.

Bruce: Even since Tekken 2, you still haven't gotten used to street rules. It's gonna cost you an arm and a leg. *Uses his legs to start breaking Lei's leg*

Lei grabs a nearby brick and smashes it against Bruce's head. Bruce rolls back and gives up on breaking Lei's leg.

Lei: *Sees that Bruce is only bleeding slightly* No fair! That was a brick!

Bruce: *Touches his head and sees a little blood* Not bad. You forget that Tekken characters surpass normal humans though.

Lei: Guess we'll have to do it like old times. Beat each other up until one of our health bars runs out.

Bruce: There ain't gonna be a health bar to tell me when I should stop beating the shit outta you!

Lei and Bruce start exchanging blows.

Meanwhile in Ganryu's truck…

Ganryu sees that Julia and Michelle are taking Lei's car.

Ganryu: THREESOME HERE I COME! Uhh I mean destiny. *Speeds after them*

Back to Bryan and Hwoarang…

Bryan: This is really fun. If I had blood, it would be boiling now.

Hwoarang: You're pretty good at taking a beating.*his thoughts* Shit, I've gotta take Steve to the hospital. I have to finish him quickly.

Bryan: Looks like your friend could really use a doctor. I bet if a certain psycho wasn't in your way, you could make sure he gets medical attention.

Hwoarang: SHUT UP! *Jump kicks but Bryan blocks it* Heh. *Uses his other leg to do a Law-style back flip kick. Bryan is sent flying in the air* AIR JUGGLE TIME!

Bryan: You used a Law move? This definitely is against the…ow ow ow*starts getting air juggled*

Hwoarang: As much as I hate resorting to cheap tricks, it's for Steve. *continues the air juggle*

Hwoarang continuously air juggles Bryan and knocks him into an oncoming truck. The truck comes to a screeching halt. Bryan falls to the ground unconscious.

Truck Driver: (Runs away) I SWEAR I DIDN'T SEE HIM!

Hwoarang: *Wipes sweat from his forehead and casually spits out blood* Whew. Now to get Steve some help. *Sees emergency vehicles approach* Hey! Get a doctor for Steve quick!

Firemen start putting out the fire. Four policemen start arresting Bryan. Three paramedics head towards Steve while a paramedic is tending to Hwoarang.

Policeman A: Do we read him his Miranda rights while he's unconscious?

Policeman B: We'll read them to him when he wakes up in the car! Cuff him!

Bryan gets up and kills the four policemen. He then shoots the four paramedics.

Bryan: Now to make this interesting. *Pulls out two handguns and points them at Steve and Hwoarang* NOBODY MOVE!

Hwoarang: What the hell are you doing?

Bryan: I'm just playing a game with you. If you beg, I'll shoot you and take your friend to the hospital. If you try to attack, I'll shoot your friend.

Hwoarang: What the hell is wrong with you?

Bryan: Choose! Your friend or yourself? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	5. Preparing to Strike Back

Chapter 4- Preparing to Strike Back

Hwoarang: What are you trying to pull?

Bryan: What I'm trying to do? HAHAHAHA! I know I'm going to pull this trigger. You just get to decide who dies.

Hwoarang: BASTARD! PUT THOSE DOWN!

Bryan: Make me! Oh wait! If you try, your friend gets shot! HAHAHAHA! Need a little advice on who to choose?

Hwoarang: I WON'T NEED TO MAKE THAT KIND OF CHOICE!

Bryan: I beg to differ. Though it seems like your friend is going to die anyways, his help is a bit *looks at dead paramedics* sidetracked at the moment. Save yourself.

Hwoarang: YOU SON OF A BITCH! *Gets ready to attack Bryan*

Bryan: Uh uh uh! Unless you're taking my advice. HAHAHAHA!

Hwoarang: Jeez. You're gonna be this story's douche bag aren't you?

Bryan: With my evil laugh, of course I will! HAHAHAHAHA! But you might not live to find out. Steve might be able to tell you all about it later.

Hwoarang: *looks at the cops who are forced to hold still* What to do? *in his thoughts* The cops will probably call SWAT or something. All I can do is stall until then?

Bryan: Are you relying on police copters to come and hit me where I can't see them? Look up!

Police copters are being blasted out of the sky by three of Kazuya's new Jacks.

Bryan: No one's coming to save you! HAHAHAHA!

Earlier while Hwoarang and Bryan were fighting…

Michelle and Julia are speeding through the streets in Lei's car, sirens blaring.

Michelle: I wish I had this during a traffic jam!

Julia: Mom, shouldn't you slow down?

Michelle: Julia, don't talk to me while I'm driving recklessly! Jeez, entertain yourself with that cool TV there. See if it has Paul's Pumping Paradise.

Julia: That channel where "Paul exercises 24-7?" Why do I need that?

Michelle: Well all the alcohol you've been drinking after the break-up is starting to show.

Julia: Mom! What the hell!

Michelle: It's nice that your boobs got bigger but your gut's starting to grow. Having big boobs won't mean much if you're fat. (Sorry to any fat girl with big boobs that is reading this)

Julia: MOM! JUST DRIVE!

Michelle: Alright! I wonder what this camera button does. Click! *The in-car TV shows what's ahead of the car and what's behind the car* Wow certainly works better than mirrors.

Julia: *Looks at rear view that TV shows* Mom? Is there a crazy fat Asian guy following us with his tongue sticking out?

Michelle: *looks at the screen* Shit! That Ganryu guy again? I'll take care of this.

Julia: WAIT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO *Michelle jumps out of the car*….drive. Fuck! *Struggles to hop into the driver's seat* Ugh! Why does my body feel heavier? Maybe mom's right, *pictures herself watching Paul's Pumping Paradise* washed up middle-aged guy doing exercise or the gym?...The gym. *Realizes that she's not watching the road* Oh shit, I'm…*flies off a ramp* AHHHHHHHHH!

Back to Bryan and Hwoarang….

Bryan: No one's coming to save you! HAHAHAHA!

?: AHHHHHHHHH!

Bryan: *Sees a cop car flying at him* What the? *Starts shooting it*

Inside the cop car…

Julia: AHHHHHHHHH! *sees Bryan in the distance*Oh shit, it's Bryan! He's going to shoot. *Jumps out the car as Bryan starts shooting it*

Back to Bryan and Hwoarang…

Hwoarang takes the chance to grab Steve and get out of there.

Bryan: Shit! *Tries to shoot but is out of bullets* Need to reload. Wait, I forgot about the…*car flies into Bryan*

Hwoarang gets Steve into an ambulance and then heads over to Julia.

Hwoarang: Don't let your guard down! He's gonna throw that car and be reaaaally pissed!

Julia: How the hell would he survive a car flying into him?

Hwoarang: He survived an air juggle.

Julia: GASP! *Gets into her battle pose*

Bryan: *breaks through the car and gets free* Bitch! You're gonna pay for that! Your bodies will be more wrecked than this car! Didn't want to have to use them but *snaps his fingers*

Four Jacks land near Bryan.

Hwoarang: Jacks are jokes and now they're smaller. I can trash the larger Jacks in my sleep.

Hwoarang tries to low kick one but it jumps and does Kazuya's series of roundhouse kicks and finishes it off with an uppercut. Hwoarang back flips and regains his balance.

Hwoarang: What the hell was that?

Julia: Those were Kazuya moves. I didn't think he'd pull it off. But that means…MOTHER!

Shortly after Michelle jumped out of the car…

Michelle: *Sees Ganryu's truck in the distance* Now what can I use to stop it? *Sees an item shop* That'll help. *Walks in*

Barrett: Welcome to Barrett's, your source of Final Fantasy goods like potions and phoenix downs.

Michelle: Do you have grenades?

Barrett: I got a ton. How much you want?

Michelle: *Gives a $100* Give me one and keep the change. *Grabs the grenade and leaves* Hope this works.

Michelle uses Grenade. It's super effective! Truck explodes as Ganryu struggles to jump out.

Michelle: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?

Ganryu: *His angry face becomes a lovey-dovey one* To take you away my darling!

Michelle: WHAT?

Ganryu: You, me and Julia could be a happy family together, eating sushi off each other's bodies! I mean living in a mansion.

Michelle: …No…just no.

Ganryu: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HEART HAS BEEN RIPPED OUT AND TRAMPLED UPON! *snaps his fingers * OH WAIT THAT…*Four Jacks land near Ganryu* NO WAIT NO! Fuck it! Kick her ass while I go get soba noodles and sake. TAXI! *Rides away on a taxi*

Michelle: They're smaller so they won't use brute force. Even an idiot could figure that out.

Back to Hwoarang and Julia…

Hwoarang randomly sneezes while fighting Jacks.

Julia: Are you ok? *Kicks a Jack and dodges another*

Hwoarang: Fine *Kicks two Jacks at the same time* I don't think I have a cold though.

Back to Michelle…

Michelle: It's like facing five Kazuyas at the same time! I could barely stand one Kazuya. *Manages to take down one of them* I need to train more when I get home. Gotta set a good example for Julia.

Michelle jumps and stomps on another Jack but struggles to dodge two uppercuts and takes a lightning screw uppercut (Kazuya's strongest move) to the face.

Michelle: Lei, where are you?

Earlier, with Lei and Bruce…

Lei: So it's true. You're Kazuya's new second-in-command.

Bruce: So it looks like you have been snooping around in other people's business.

Lei: What are you guys after?

Bruce: Can't say what Kazuya's after. Even after working for him in Tekken 2, I still can't figure him out. My job's to make sure you stay out of G Corp.

Lei: You could have made such a great Interpol agent. Too bad I have to arrest you.

Lei rushes to punch Bruce. Bruce ducks and tries to uppercut Lei. Lei moves only his upper body back and tries to headbutt Bruce. Bruce ducks and elbows Lei's gut. As Lei staggers, Bruce grabs his shoulders.

Bruce: Bet you forgot about my overpowered Vacuum Knee Combo.

If you don't know what I'm talking about, watch this: .com/watch?v=TCQag3bRli8 (It's the third combo shown in the video)

Lei: Damn it, you're using your Tekken 2 multithrow? *Gets thrown* Ugh! I feel like my handicap shrank to 50%.

Bruce and Lei see the Jacks in the sky.

Bruce: Looks like they called for help. Guess I'll lend them a hand. *Signals his four Jacks and they arrive* Two of you head to Ganryu's location and two of you head to Bryan's.

The Jacks salute and fly away.

Lei: *Struggling to get up* Damn, if only I wasn't in so much pain.

Bruce: Not many could survive that many blows to their stomach.

Lei: What did you say when you survived a brick to the head: "Tekken characters surpass normal human limits."

Bruce: Whatever. I just have to take care of you then I'll get that fossil.

Lei: You mean Master Wang? He has nothing to do with it! I swear on my badge!

Bruce: Like I care what you say.

Bruce is about to walk towards Lei to finish him when a smoke grenade lands behind his foot.

Bruce: What the? *Smokes shoots out* Shit!

Bruce gets out of the smokescreen only to see Lei is missing.

Bruce: Shit always has to get complicated! *Gets in his car*


	6. With New Enemies Comes New Friends

Chapter 5- With New Enemies Comes New Friends

Right after Bruce is covered by a smokescreen…

The mysterious figure that followed Bruce swoops in, grabs Lei and drives off.

After Bruce gets in his car and starts chasing the motorbike…

Lei: *regains consciousness* Ugh…who…are you?

?: *offers Lei a mysterious bottle* Drink this. It'll help you out.

Lei: Like I have any other choice. *drinks and is almost revived* Hey kid, is this a Chinese herbal remedy?

?: Does it matter? You're better. *Sees Bruce is following them* Now do something about Bruce.

Lei: *Pulls out his gun* I got this! *Shoots out Bruce's tires and hits his engine* Sorry Bruce. It has to end this way.

Bruce's car explodes but Bruce is seen jumping out of the car to avoid the explosion.

Lei: Hehe. Looks like I have a new rival now.

?: You can deal with him after we saved your friends. Looks like we've lost him. Look over there. *Points to Michelle fighting 4 Jacks as 2 more fly in*

Lei: There's Michelle! Hate to ask stranger, but can you help us out?

?: Right now , helping you helps me. Call for a car though, my motorbike can't support three people.

Lei: On it. *Starts talking into his police radio* Dispatch, send me a unit by ummm…*sees Barrett's Item Shop* Barrett's Item Shop.

HQ: On it sir. It'll come in 15-20 minutes.

Lei: *To ?* Think we'll have the area clear by then?

?: Only if you don't get your ass handed to you again.

Lei: Real funny, new kid.

?: Don't call me a kid just cuz I sound younger than you. Hold on tight! *Swerves his motorcycle so that it hits the 2 incoming Jacks into the fiery remains of Ganryu's car*

Lei: *jumps off and does a downward kick on another Jack's head* Michelle! Are you ok?

Michelle: I've had better days. *Leg sweeps another Jack*

The stranger gets of the motorbike and elbows two Jacks in their guts.

Lei: You hogged all the kills.

?: I'm the new character. I'm gonna look epic for a while.

Michelle: True. Plus, it means less work for me. *Stretches* I think I'm getting too old for this.

A new police car comes in. The two policemen exit the car and salute Lei.

Lei: You two go get backup. Set up a perimeter away from the explosion site so that no one at the explosion can see you. Make sure everyone is ready to attack on my signal.

Cop A: Understood.

Cop B: Wait what's the signal?

Lei: I'll shoot a flare.

Cops A and B: Alright sir. Feel free to take the car. *Starts calling for backup*

Lei: Michelle, new guy, let's go. *Michelle gets into the car*

?: I'll follow you guys on my motorbike.

The three of them drive away.

Cop A: *Starts shaking his radio* Stupid radios. There's always interference when you need them most. Hey you realize we're helping the Super Cop right?

Cop B: ZOMG! WE'LL SO BE EPIC!

Cop A and Cop B get knocked out by Bruce, who attacks them from behind.

Bruce:*Holds radio interference thingy in his hands* I'd better tell Kazuya that these radio interference thingies are useful. *Smashes their police radios* Looks like I missed those three though. *Turns off thingy and calls Kazuya* Kazuya, I need a copter to get to the explosion site.

Kazuya: Forget that. This plan isn't going to work out the way I wanted. You're coming back to HQ with Anna.

Bruce: YOU'RE JUST GONNA DISMISS THIS PLAN AS A FAILURE? DID SPENDING YEARS IN THAT VOLCANO MAKE YOU A PUSSY?

Kazuya: I said this plan isn't going to work the way I wanted it to. It's still going to work. Actually, go find that failure Ganryu once Anna's copter gets you.

Bruce: Got it. Anything else?

Kazuya: Get pizza. Extra cheese with jalapeños.

Bruce: You seriously want me to go outta my way to get a pizza?

Kazuya: Let me put it this way. Do you want the first badass Tekken ever had to go into his Devil form over pizza?

Bruce: Well…that would be an interesting fight.

Kazuya: *Face palm* Let me try again. Do you want the guy who pays you to fire you over pizza?

Bruce: Fine. But my wallet's empty.

Kazuya: I gave the pilot money to get a couple of pies. *Hears the sound of a chopper approaching* There's your ride.

Bruce: Alright. See ya later.

Back to Julia and Hwoarang, struggling to conserve their energy and fight 4 Jacks…

Julia: Hwoarang, don't use all your strength against these Jacks.

Hwoarang: I know. That smug bastard's just standing there, waiting for his chance to strike.

Bryan: Of course! It's fun to kick people while they're down. *Two more Jacks enter* Looks like you're screwed. Any last words you want me to tell your loved ones after I kill them?

Hwoarang: THAT'S IT! I'M GOING ALL OUT! *Starts rampaging through the Jacks* Julia save your energy to fight Bryan!

Julia: But you can't take on 6 Jacks that fight like Kazuya!

Hwoarang: I'll never know until I try! Plus it's better training for my next rematch against Jin since I lost the rematch that I went through three fucking long Tekkens to try to have! *Starts trying to thrash all the Jacks with spammable attacks*

Two of the Jacks go down, but the other four process the attacks and figure out how to counter them. Hwoarang gets hit with an uppercut.

Bryan: First air juggling, now spammable attacks? No wonder Jin didn't hire you! HAHAHA!

Hwoarang: So Jin hired you?

Bryan: *Has a face that shows that he just came up with a bright idea* Why should I tell you?

Hwoarang: TELL ME!

Bryan: MAKE ME!

Hwoarang charges straight towards Bryan, but then he realizes he left Julia to fight four Jacks alone.

Hwoarang: SHIT! *Stops charging and starts to run back*

Bryan: You're only going back to your girl in pieces. *Elbows Hwoarang's spine*

Hwoarang: GAHHH! *Spits blood out of his mouth and falls to the ground*

Julia: HWOARANG! *Splits one Jack's head with a kick* Damn it! These fucking Jacks!

Michelle: JULIA! *Leaps into the fight and splits another Jack's head with a kick*

Lei runs in and does a crazy kung fu combo to attack another Jack's joints. The mysterious stranger uses his bike to run over the last two, then leaps off the bike to crush their heads with his feet.

Julia: Mom! *Hugs Michelle* How did you guys make it past those Jacks?

Lei: We couldn't have done it without this guy. *Tries to pat the stranger on his back but the stranger accidentally grabs his arm and throws him* Ow! What was that for, new guy?

?: Sorry, bad habit. Let's get you guys to a hospital. Standing around won't help those wounds. *Helps Lei up*

Julia: What about Steve? He was carried off to the hospital.

?: Usually, stories only use one hospital so just go to the one closest to us. He'll probably be there.

Lei: *gets Hwoarang into the back seat of his car* I only have room for one more.

Michelle: I'll go with Lei. Julia, be nice to the stranger and try to get him to remove the helmet.

Julia: Or her. Killerkomedy has been trying to not be gender specific.

?: Let's go.

They head off to the hospital.


	7. Other Agendas

Chapter 6- Other Agendas

Julia, Michelle, Lei and the mysterious new person wait outside the operating room. The mysterious person decides to leave but then…

Lei: *Stops the stranger* Wait. Who are you?

?: That's something you don't need to know.

Michelle and Julia: Yes we do. *They gang up on the stranger to remove the helmet*

Michelle: Holy crap! A new character?

Julia: The new stranger is….LEO!

Lei: But you sounded nothing like Ash Ketchum* while we were talking.

*_In Tekken 6, Leo is voiced by __Veronica Taylor, who also voices Ash Ketchum._

Leo: It's the helmet. It makes my voice sound cooler. Do you know how hard it is to talk to people when they're singing the Pokémon theme while you're talking?

Michelle: I wanna be the very best…

Lei: Like no one ever was…*Mimics guitar noises*

Michelle: To catch them is my real test…

Leo: *Interrupts* ASSHOLES! I'M LEAVING! *Starts to leave when the doctor comes out*

Julia: Doctor, how are they? Can we see them?

Doctor: Hwoarang only has a few bruises and some minor fractures. He'll be alright after a few days of rest.

Julia: Thank goodness.

Michelle: What about Steve?

Doctor: It's hard to tell. He's in a coma. He may or may not be killed off by killerkomedy.

Lei: Damn. We've lost both Steve and Hwoarang. How the hell are we supposed to stop Jin and Kazuya?

Michelle: *Sees Julia getting depressed*Don't talk like that! Hwoarang will be back and Steve will definitely recover!

Julia: *Sees Leo is going to try and leave again* Leo.

Leo: *Stops* You people really don't want me to leave?

Julia: You've already done so much for us, but…Umm I hate to ask but…*Grabs his hand* Will you please help us out?

Leo: Well I…umm *looks into her eyes and starts blushing*…Fine. Count me in.

Lei: Sorry guys. I have to go. The department wants me to write a report of all this. Hope they get better.

Michelle: It's alright. *Lei leaves and Michelle gives Julia a piece of paper* Julia, go with Leo to this address after you take a shower and put on "better" clothes.

Julia: But what about…

Michelle: I'll watch these two. Don't worry.

Julia: Alright. Be safe.

Julia and Leo prepare to leave when…

Hwoarang: DOCTOR! I THINK STEVE IS TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING!

The doctor, Julia, Michelle and Leo burst into Steve and Hwoarang's room.

Doctor: We may be able to wake him up. Nurses, get the equipment!

Julia: Steve what is it?

Steve: (struggling to speak) Christie…in danger…I…know it *Coughs*…save her…*Passes out*

Hwoarang: STEVE! GET YOUR ASS UP! YOU CAN'T DIE UNTIL I GET A COMA FROM SAVING YOU! If the nurses didn't tie me to this bed, I'd wake you up my way!

Doctor: *Starts operating on Steve* Everyone out! *Nurses escort Michelle, Leo and Julia out*

When they are escorted out…

Michelle: You heard Steve, go save Christie!

Before the hospital scene, in Marduk's car…

Marduk: Oh yeah! I get paid to kidnap a chick! I can add her to my love slave collection! *Looks at the empty seats in his car and starts tearing up* One day, this car will be a limo filled with the hottest babes in the world!

Marduk starts fantasizing about having Christie as a sex slave…

Christie: Ohh Marduk. I brought you a bowl of your favorite cubed fruits.

Marduk: Oh baby. There's only one way to enjoy this. Lie down on the couch babe!

Christie: For you, sexy. Why not? *Lies down*

Marduk takes of Christie's shirt and pours the cubed fruit all over her boobs. Marduk starts fingering her pussy and licking off the fruit very slowly.

Christie: *Moans* Ohh Marduk. You're so good!

Fantasy ends and Marduk parks close to Christie apartment complex.

Now we get to the point where we see what Marduk's up to as Steve starts speaking…

Marduk: *Looks around* Now how will I get in? *Sees a fire escape* Perfect! *Stars climbing a fire escape and singing*

I'm climbing your windows, snatching your hot chicks up.

Tryin' to rape 'em, so y'all need to hide your Ninas, hide your Christies.

And hide your Xiayous , cuz I'm rapin' everybody out there.

Meanwhile, in Christie's apartment…

Christie has just finished drying herself off after a shower. She puts on her bathrobe and looks in the mirror. Her grandfather's face appears in the mirror.

Christie: Grandpa? What are you doing here?

Grandpa: I should be asking you the same thing.

Christie: But…I live here.

Grandpa: Keep moping around and you won't. You're friends need you now more than ever and where are you?

Christie: What do you mean?

Grandpa: Ohhh are you so busy with soap operas that you don't even watch the news? *A newspaper flies and hits Christie in the head*

Christie: Owww! Wait you're not dead! You're still in a coma. You shouldn't be able to have ghost powers.

Grandpa: They said I can be a ghost while I'm in a coma.

Christie: Who's they?

Grandpa: You'll find out if you go into a coma/die while having unfinished business to…Wait! That's not important right now! Read the fucking front page!

Christie exits the bathroom and heads to the kitchen. She pours herself a cup of orange juice while reads all about what happened during this story.

Grandpa: Your friends need you. Hwoarang is injured. Steve is in a coma.

Christie: STEVE'S IN A COMA? *Has a revelation* I've got to help them. *Heads to her and sees her fighting clothes in the closet* Sorry I'm late guys, but I'm joining this party. *Starts changing into her fighting clothes*

As Christie is changing, Marduk reaches her apartment window…

Marduk uses a suction cup thingy to muffle the sound of him cutting her window with a glasscutter.

Marduk enters and sees the cup of orange juice. He puts a strange pill in it.

Christie: All right! Now just to drink something before I head out.

Marduk hides in the bathroom as Christie leaves her bedroom.

Christie: *Sees cup of orange juice* Oh I forgot about that. *Grabs the cup and drinks it* Is there a draft in here? *Sees her window is cut open* What the-*passes out*

As that was happening…

Leo and Julia approach Christie's apartment complex.

Leo: *gives Julia a pair of binoculars* Do you see an open window?

Julia: *Takes binoculars and starts searching* Why do you have a pair of binoculars?

Leo: A real spelunking master always has his gear with him just in case.

Julia: You're a peeping tom aren't you?

Leo: *blushes* Am not!

Julia: I can see you blushing "spelunking master." Hey I see a window that's been cut open. *Points to it*

Leo: Let's go!

They head over to the fire escape and see that whoever used it before pulled up all the ladders so no one would follow.

Julia: They never make things easy.

Leo runs up a wall, gets onto the fire escape and lowers the ladder.

Julia: Show off. *Starts climbing the ladder*

Leo jumps onto the next part of the fire escape and lowers the ladder for Julia.

Julia: Hey new guy. If I didn't have this beer gut, I wouldn't need you to lower the ladders.

Leo: Do you want to complain about the physical fitness you don't have or save your friend?

Julia: Did you just sass me?

Leo: Is that important now?

Julia: This isn't over! We'll settle this later.

Back to Christie's apartment (during Leo and Julia's climb)…

Marduk: All right! I've got her! Now to take her back to Kazuya!

The voice in Marduk's head starts to speak.

Voice: Marduk. Do you think you'll have her as a slave once you take her back?

Marduk: Umm…yes?

Voice: No! She'll be held in his custody, being his slave.

Marduk has the fantasy he had with Christie earlier except Kazuya takes his place. At the end of the fantasy, Kazuya says…

Kazuya: Nobody likes you. Go do what you do best: getting chased by men in jaguar masks.

Back to reality…

Marduk: NO! I must make her mine! And the Marduk way is to rape her in her own bedroom! *Takes Christie into her bedroom*

Voice: Wait! No! He's not listening is he?

Christie: *starts waking up and sees Marduk* No wait1 No! *Starts resisting but still weak from the drugs* Grrr! Get off me! *Kicks Marduk in the gut*

Marduk: *Falls to the ground* Shit! Get back here! *Grabs Christie's leg and she falls to the ground*

Leo and Julia enter the room. Julia kicks Marduk in the face. Leo jumps and elbows Marduk's chest.

Leo: Get some clothes for Christie and get the cops. *Gets pushed off by Marduk*

Christie grabs another change of clothes and heads out with Julia.

Marduk: Don't leave. You'll need all the help you can get. *Pushes a button*

Leo, Julia and Christie prepare to face Jacks but none ever come. Christie changes in the bathroom while they wait for Jacks.

Marduk: Shit! Plan B! *Prepares to fight but the voice talks again*

Voice: You're Marduk!

Marduk: Yeah so?

Voice: You can't take these guys! You're Marduk!

Marduk: Watch me!

A few minutes later…

Marduk is on the floor getting kicked by Leo, Julia and Christie.

Marduk: Ow! Ow! Mommy! *Throws a smoke grenade*

Leo, Christie and Julia cover themselves while Marduk escapes through the fire escape.

Leo: Shit! We forgot to pull the ladders up!

Julia: Did you love the way he screamed for his mom?

They start laughing. The ghost of Christie's grandpa looks from a distance.

Grandpa: Looks like my work here is done. Now to peek at chicks in the shower. Wang would be sooo jealous. Maybe I'll rub it in his face.

Christie: *Grabs Julia* Tell me how Steve and Hwoarang are.

Leo: They'll be fine. Look, we should go get freshened up and visit this address. You need to know about the Devil gene right?

Christie: Go get something nicer to wear. Julia and I can get ready here.

Julia: But I…

Christie: You look like you're my size. Plus Tekken girls tend to have the same dimensions anyways even with beer guts.

Julia: Shut up! Go get ready!

Leo: *laughs* I'll be back. *Leaves*

Back at G Corporation, in Kazuya's executive office…

Kazuya: Jane, what happened to the Jacks deployed to help Marduk?

Jane: They were deployed on the rooftop of some bar, but two guys were having a brawl up there when the Jacks flew in. And then…

Kazuya: Did you get any pictures of them?

Jane: We managed to get the video memory of the Jacks. *Plays it on a giant flat screen*

Bruce, Bryan, Feng and Anna walk in.

Bruce: *Holds the pizza triumphantly* Pizza and a movie? Great!

Anna: *Looks at the footage* Ooo! These guys look tough!

Kazuya: Men in general always make you go ooo.

Bryan: Burned! If I had blood, it would be boiling!

Feng: Good job boss. If only I could say the same about us.

Kazuya: You guys did decent enough. Jin will definitely try to come at me. Guys, I've got new orders for you. Bruce, convince those guys in the video to come and meet me.

Bruce: Got it.

Kazuya: Feng. Bryan. Get those two traitors, Marduk and Ganryu over here. Marduk might help me one last time. And I just want to hurt Ganryu like I did in Tekken 2.

Feng: Yes boss!

Bryan: On it!

Kazuya: Anna, I need you to go to do some espionage.

Anna: Where?

Kazuya: *evil grin* Violet Industries. *They all laugh evilly as the group leaves his office*


	8. New Agendas

Chapter 7- New Agendas

Jin and Nina are shown walking into a corporate building. Jin looks extremely pissed as he approaches the receptionist.

Receptionist: Welcome to Violet Industries, Mr. Kazama. Ho may I help you?

Jin: I have an appointment with the manager.

Reception: Oh, but he's not expecting you for another 15 minutes.

Jin: *pounds the desk but accidentally splits it in two* I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! I WANT TO TALK TO HIM!

Nina: Calm down. You made an appointment to yell at the guy anyways.

Receptionist: *Sounding nervous and on the verge of crying* Hi-his office is on the t-t-top floor p-past the golden d-d-d-d-double doors. You can't miss it I p-p-promise.

Jin: Thank you. Sorry about earlier. Send me the bill for a new desk.

Receptionist: That's…it's fine. Thank you.

Jin and Nina get into an elevator. The employees in the elevator flee for their lives upon seeing Jin's angry face.

Nina: Someone's more glum than usual.

Jin: Nina are we seriously going to go through with this again?

Nina: I'm just saying maybe things will get better if you-

Jin: *Interrupts* Don't say it! You don't know how hard it was!

Nina: I think I know exactly how hard it was!

Jin: I didn't ask you to join! I tried to keep you out of this too!

Nina: And miss a chance to finish off Anna?

Jin: Because you didn't have a chance in the past 5 Tekkens, so obviously you'll have some luck in this fanfic.

Nina: What's that supposed to mean?

The elevator stops at the top floor and Lee is there to greet them.

Lee: If you guys are friends, I'd hate to see your enemies.

Jin: In that case, you shouldn't look at Heihachi or Jinpachi.

Lee: *Sarcastic laugh* Welcome to Violet Industries. Shall we continue this in my office?

Nina: Lead the way. Strut that thong you're wearing.

Lee: *blushes* IT'S A SPEEDO! I'M WEARING IT BECAUSE I'M GOING TO THE BEACH AFTER THIS!

The three of them walk to large, obnoxiously shiny, golden double doors.

Jin: Wow you really can't miss this.

Nina: Large and yellow? Sounds like you're trying to compensate for something.

Lee: My doors show my elegance and grace. Things you couldn't find no matter how many times you fail to finish Anna.

Nina: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Jin: ENOUGH! Lee you know what this is about!

Lee: *Innocent* No I don't.

Jin: Then tell me how does the most top-secret information kept in Violet Industries get leaked to Lei Wulong!

Lee: Oh you mean that thesis about the Devil Gene. Security is trying to find out how he got in. It seems we never expected Tekken characters to be tech saavy.

Jin: This is no time for jokes! You're lucky I even let Violet Industries exist after I took the Zaibatsu. Don't make me change my mind!

Lee: Don't worry. The author took the thesis from the Zaibatsu archives after she wrote it. Dr. Bosconovitch deemed it as too circumstantial. The evidence didn't show up until he was kidnapped by Kazuya in Tekken 2, but she withdrew it and kept it within her family.

Jin: Where is she?

Lee: Here's her card. She'll be staying at a hotel for a few months while she's doing research.

Jin: More then enough time. Also have you got any new info on the Tekken Force traitors?

Lee: I have found out who the commander is and she is being briefed on her mission.

Nina: She? You mean that Bosconovitch chick? Let me handle him.

Jin: No. I need you and Eddy to probe G-Corp activities. Plus Alisa needs to start doing missions.

Nina: Just because she passed some field tests doesn't mean she's ready to assassinate someone.

Jin: She exceeded her tests. She thrashed 3 entire squads of traitors in the time I spent to press the on switch on my remote turn to watch. Lee, I think I can forgive you. Nina, let's go.

Nina: *looking up at an air vent* You might want to get your vents checked.

Lee: Duly noted. Ciao!

Jin and Nina leave. Once they are in the elevator, Anna jumps into Lee's office through the air vent and points a gun at Lee.

Lee: Now Anna. No need for such measures.

Anna: Says the one who just gave vital information to the enemy? Who's side are you on?

Lee: Ever heard of lying? I gave them the address to a dark alleyway. *Gives Anna two cards* The first card is the one I gave Jin. The second is where the author is staying.

Anna: This better be legit *points her gun at his crotch* else your thong will have a nice pee hole.

Lee: IT'S A SPEEDO!

Anna: Also you sent me a text saying you got Ganryu and Marduk right.

Lee: I'll transport them only if Kazuya follows the instructions in that text exactly as I wrote them.

Anna: He said sure but he's surprised you're not asking for money.

Lee: I get enough money from him when he buys weapons from me anyways so I thought I'd go for a change of pace and ask for a favor.

Anna: This better be legit or else. *Exits through the vent*

Lee gets a phone call.

Lee: Hello?

Traumatized Receptonist*: Sir, t-there's someone h-here to see you.

*_The one who was treated very nicely by Jin. He liked her so much that he split her table in half._

?: Give me that! Hi Lee! It's meeee! I brought us a nice picnic and my swimsuit. *sexy voice* It's going to be fun.

It suddenly starts to rain outside.

Lee: Of course. Give the phone to a less traumatized person.

?: I know that tone. You have a plan. Yay! *Gives the phone to the less traumatized secretary*

Secretary: Shall I send her up to your office?

Lee: No, send her to the indoor pool and get people to make it feel and look like a tropic beach.

Secretary: Yes, sir. Would you like a bartender and a waiter to be present?

Lee: No thanks. I want it to be just the two of us in there. Actually, tell my guest to sit in my changing room until it's ready.

Secretary: Yes sir.

Five minutes later, Lee is sitting at his pool in a beach chair. His guest walks in and Lee gets up.

Lee: Lili, looking ever so lovely. *Kisses her cheek*

Lili: *Gives Lee a basket* Here's our picnic. So how do you like my new swimsuit?

Lee: It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as the girl wearing it. *Holds her close and starts kissing her*

Lili: *Blushes* Lee, we shouldn't. *Starts kissing Lee* I'm only 16 *Moans* and Daddy doesn't like you.

Lee: And yet you always come back. *Starts sucking her neck* And I'm always happy when you do.

Lili: No wait. *Moans again* It was hard enough to hide the last hickey. If Daddy sees it, you're screwed. *Moans*

Lee: Alright, Lili. Then let's enjoy your picnic. *Starts feeding her strawberries*

Lili: Hehe. *Starts feeding Lee strawberries* So Lee, anything diabolical today?

Lee: Hmm? Why do you ask?

Lili: Because it's always fun to be diabolical with you. I want to be part of some nice plan of yours.

Lee: Really? Then come over here. *Brings Lili to his lap and starts cuddling with her* It's story time.


	9. More Setting Up For Stuff

Chapter 8 – More Setting Up For Stuff

WARNING: This chapter may force you to look up wrestling moves.

In Kazuya's office…

Kazuya: *spinning around in his spinny chair* This is my favorite part about being the boss. Wee! *childish laughter*

Bruce and Anna walk in.

Bruce: *while stifling his laughter* Hey man. We did our jobs.

Kazuya: *stops spinning* None of you saw that. Got it?

Bruce: My lips are sealed lil' Kazuya. *Anna starts giggling*

Kazuya: Shut up and tell me your results!

Bruce: I managed to get those two to come here. *Checks his phone* Oh they said they'll be here in a few.

Kazuya: Perfect. I'll meet those two then. Bruce, go make sure Marduk stays in "his room."

Bruce: Got it. Keep him in mint condition?

Kazuya: Yes. Make sure he's on lockdown. Anna, we'll talk after I meet these two.

Anna: Mind if I stay? I want to see these two tough guys.

Kazuya: Whatever.

At the same time, at the gates of Tokyo International Airport…

Lili: Sebastian, are you sure you know how he looks?

Sebastian: Yes, my lady. He will arrive through this gate shortly. Look there he is. *Holds up a sign*

A man with a very large hair spike walks through the gate and sees the sign. He approaches Lili and Sebastian while carrying his luggage.

Lili: So you must be him?

Man: If him means Lars Alexandersson, then yes I am him.

Lili: The name's Lili. Lee told me to get you. Sebastian, don't just stand there! Get his luggage!

Sebastian: Right away, my lady. *Gets Lars's luggage*

Lars: *Stops Sebastian* No need. I got this. Just show me where the car is so I can stuff all this in the trunk.

They go to Lili's limo. Lars unloads his stuff while stopping Sebastian from helping him.

Sebastian: So shall we head to the manor?

Lars: Not yet. I want to see G Corp. I must see if the rumors are true.

Sebastian: Rumors? If you mean that Kazuya owns it, then that's no rumor.

Lars: Then I'm going in. I've gotta face Kazuya!

Lili: And do what? Get hopelessly creamed by his army?

Lars: Nope. I'm gonna take out everyone who carries the Mishima bloodline. I'll start with Kazuya.

Sebastian: I don't see how you'll fight effectively after spending hours sitting on a plane. You look like you'll fall asleep before you even reach Kazuya. I am taking you to the Chaolan estate where you can have some sleep and good food.

Lars: I DIDN'T COME HERE TO EAT AND SLEEP, OLD MAN!

Sebastian: Did you come here to die then?

Lili: STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE! Lars, I'll let you have a look around G-Corp's perimeter, but no going inside. A little walk may be good for your legs.

Sebastian: My lady, you do have a point. We best be off then. *Starts driving*

At G-Corp's entrance…

A man walks in, approaches the receptionist and starts speaking with a slurred voice (It's hard to type slurs lol).

?: Perdón, señorita. I'm here to s-see this Kazuya.

Receptionist: Umm name please.

?: NAME? WHY DO YOU NEEED THAT? I GET C-CALLED OVER HERE FOR A BAR FIGHT AND YOU WANT M-MY NAME? *Throws her desk out the window* S-sorry, señorita. The name's Miguel Caballero Rojo.

Receptionist: Miguel Caballero Rojo?

Miguel: WHAT? YOU EXPECT TO HAVE THSE LONG ASS NAMES LIKE ENRIQUE GABRIEL IGLESIAS CARLOS GONZALES? YOU FUCKIN' R-RACIST BITCH! HOW ABOUT I T-TREAT YOU LIKE YOUR DESK?

Another man walks in and starts roaring…

? 2: (It's not nice to pick on women.)

Miguel: Those growls! *Turns around and sees Armor King* YOU! THE ONE FROM THE BAR!

Armor King: (The drunken bitch from earlier)

Miguel: DRUNKEN BRAT? I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE A BITCH…Wait! How do I understand you?

Armor King: (Subtitles. My speech is in parenthesis to imply that I'm roaring.)

Miguel: Okay. Now is fight time!

Miguel and Armor King start grappling.

Armor King: (Genius. Grapple with a wrestler.) *Armor King gets behind Miguel and German suplexes him*

The receptionist calls Kazuya's office for obvious reasons.

Miguel: Not shabby, tigre. *Kicks Armor King's knee and elbows his stomach as he gets back on his feet* Let me show you how real fighting looks like, luchador! *Miguel elbows Armor King's face and then headbutts his nose but Armor King grabs Miguel's face*

Armor King: (I'll show you just how real lucha libre is!) *Armor King knees Miguel in the gut and powerbombs him*

Kazuya and Anna walk in without anyone noticing

Anna: Looks like they're going at it. What should we do?

Kazuya: *Gets two chairs and sits on one of them* Have a seat. Wonder if I can order some popcorn?

Anna: *Pulls out her phone* I'm pretty sure we can make the intern do it. But are you sure this is right?

Kazuya: You're right. Let's watch a reenactment of what they did at the bar. *Presses a button*

Two Jacks come from nowhere and throw Miguel and Armor King outside. 10 Jacks surround the two of them.

Miguel: These things again? Come on! I'll take them all out at once! *Starts thrashing Jacks*

Armor King: (This is the second time that fuckin' Japanese robots interrupted a good fight!) *Starts thrashing Jacks*

Anna: Kazuya, those Jacks are getting their asses kicked. I thought you trained them to fight like you.

Kazuya: Obviously, I haven't trained them enough. Oh come on! Why can't they counter attack like I can?

Anna: Guess you didn't program them to be adaptable or maybe they're too used to fighting you. I'll admit those guys are rough, especially the Spanish one.

Kazuya: Looks like he taught himself. Well I've had my fun. *Presses a button and the one Jack that lived flies away*

Miguel: Hey, p-put them back! I almost had him!

Armor King: (So you're the one who controls them? Wanna see how bad it is to feel the wrath of an angry luchador?)

Kazuya: What if I offer said angry luchador a job? Beers don't pay for themselves.

Miguel: You think this kitty cat is s-scary! Lemme show you scary!

Anna: Calm down. We also need your services.

Miguel: For you, gorgeous. *Puts a rose in his mouth* Anything.

Kazuya: Calm yourself. Let's discuss the details in my office.

At the same time, outside G-Corp…

Lars wanders the edge of the G-Corp acting as a clueless tourist. He is noting all of the security measures and guard formations, or at least the ones he can see without going inside.

Lars: Too bad they don't offer a tour of this place. *His cell phone rings and he picks it up* Hello?

Lili: Lars, I forgot to tell you. Head to the other side of G-Corp. You can get a good view of Kazuya's office.

Lars: Good to know. I'll get there as soon as I can. I can't take notes on my phone while I'm talking to you. I'll get back to you later.

Lili: Ok, bye. *Hangs up and dials another number*

Lee: Hey sweetie. What's up?

Lili: Just sent Lars on his way. Hope I'm doing things right.

Lee: I wouldn't have it any other way. Your performance is as flawless as you are, baby.

Lili: You sure he can handle your plan.

Lee: Everything will be…excellent!


	10. Manipulation

Chapter 9- Manipulation

Kazuya, Anna, Miguel and Armor King all sit in Kazuya's office. Kazuya pulls out two suitcases filled with money. Miguel's and Armor King's eyes widen and their jaws drop.

Kazuya: I know you guys don't like each other, but I'm pretty sure you both speak the language of dinero. *Whispers to Anna* See? I did my research.

Anna: *Light giggle* Genius.

Miguel: No man offers zis mich cash wizzout one helluva reason.

Armor King: (What's the job?)

Kazuya: You both will assist me in taking down the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Armor King: (You want us to what?)

Miguel: *Slams table* I'M IN!

Anna: Someone seems eager.

Miguel: Jin is in that Zapata* I must kill him for my sister's honor, comprende?

_*Emiliano Zapata: Famous Mexican revolutionary _

Armor King: (If I wanted to make this kind of cash, I'd become a pro wrestler. Why should I help you discipline your brat?)

Kazuya: What if I told you that I'd help you avenge your brother?

Armor King: (Hah! How can you help?)

Kazuya: *Presses intercom button* Bruce, get to my office.

Bruce: *Shows up a few minutes later* Yeah?

Kazuya: Take Armor King to my latest prisoner. Anna, bring Ganryu over here. *Looks at a note* It's almost time to fulfill my promise.

At the same time, outside the G Corp…

Lars continues searching the building. Lili stays close by.

Lili: *Looks at her watch* Wait, Lars! I know a spot where you can get a great view! Follow me!

Lili points to a specific spot and forces Lars to stand there.

Lili: How do you like the view?

Lars: I can see Kazuya's office easily! Why didn't you tell me this before?

Lili: I just remembered it. Sorry.

Lars: It's okay, but I can't shake this funny feeling that I'm being watched.

At Lee's office, Lee is on the phone talking to Jin…

Lee: Alisa should be approaching the target soon.

Jin: Good. I want him alive. I want to question the deserter myself.

Lee: Understood. Well time to activate Alisa's capture mode then. *Presses a button* Everything will be…excellent.

Back to G Corp…

Ganryu enters Kazuya's office.

Ganryu: *Starts groveling at Kazuya's feet* I'm so sorry, boss! I didn't mean to abandon my mission. I shouldn't have let my love cloud my judgment! Please forgive me! *Starts crying*

Kazuya: GET UP! *Ganryu gets up almost immediately* I'll forgive you after one penalty game. It'll definitely toughen you up. I know for sure.

Ganryu: I'll do anything! ANYTHING!

Kazuya: In that case…*Kazuya grabs Ganryu and throws him out the window*

Ganryu: BOSS! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

At the same time outside G Corp…

Lili and Lars continue to check out Kazuya's office when…

Lili: LARS! LOOK OUT!

Lars looks, grabs Lili and jumps out of the way of Alisa's charge.

Alisa: Are you Lars Alexandersson?

Lars: How do you know my name? *Puts Lili down gently*

Alisa: Lars Alexandersson, Tekken Force deserter. I have been ordered to capture you. *Gets in her fighting stance* Come quietly. Resistance will be futile.

Lars: *Gets in his fighting stance* I'll be the judge of that! *To Lili* Get back to your car. I'll be there soon.

Lili: Not happening. *Takes a few steps away and takes out her phone* Sebastian, bring the car over to my favorite viewing spot. *Hangs up and gets in her fighting stance* Shall we?

Lars: It's two-on-one. You sure you like these odds?

Alisa: Enough talk. Time to…

?: ?

Alisa looks up and is flattened by Ganryu. Ganryu gets up and sees Alisa's body.

Ganryu: *Flipping out* OH MY GOD! I KILLED ANOTHER LOVE ANDROID! *Looks at Lars* I…AM…SO…SORRY! PLEASE DON'T CALL THE COPS!

Lars: Sorry, that's not my robot and I don't think that robot was making sexual advances at me.

Ganryu: *To himself* If it's not his love robot, then he's just a witness so…

Ganryu attempts to body slam Lars, but Lars jump kicks Ganryu's face. Ganryu does a back roll to get back up and blocks Lars's forward chop. Lars grabs Ganryu's arm and does an over-the-shoulder throw. After Ganryu hits the ground, Lars takes a short breath of relief.

Lars: Whew, you're pretty heavy.

Ganryu: Years of overeating and rubbing against other mean…I mean sumo wrestling. So you guys aren't gonna call the cops, are you?

Lars: Seriously, you're Ganryu? How much crime did you commit?

Ganryu: I plead the fifth.

Lars: Lili, let's go see if Lee can fix that robot.

Ganryu: *Picks up Alisa's body and parts* I'll carry her.

Lili: *Pulls out her cell phone* Sebastian, drop Lars's things at home and bring the limo.

Sebastian: As you wish, my lady.

While the group is waiting for a limo, at G Corp…

Armor King walks into Marduk's room. Marduk looks scared shitless.

Armor King: (What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost.)

Marduk: You can't be alive! I killed you! The hospital confirmed it! I was arrested for it!

Armor King: (And now you'll die for it!)

Marduk: Wait King! Did you put on your master's costume to mess with me? I thought we were cool!

Armor King: (I'm not a forgiving little pussycat like King! Bruce, remove his cuffs! I want him to die squirming in a fair fight! A fair fight that Armor King didn't get!)

Bruce: *Uncuffs Marduk* Wait if he killed Armor King and you're Armor King…You know what I'll probably find out if we get drinks together.

Armor King: (How's like 9 tomorrow at The Beaten Wang?)

Bruce: We do have to take care of that old man and the cop, but he may know about me.

Armor King: (And I got into a huge brawl on the roof there. How about we try that new bar, Cumbot's?)

Marduk: Hey! What about my…

Bruce: *Interrupts* Perfect man. See ya when you sort your business. *Leaves*

Armor King: (I might like working here.) *Looks at Marduk* (Time to collect my down payment.)

Marduk: *In his thoughts* I just have to get past him, then I can try to bust outta here. Hiya!

Marduk tries to punch Armor King in the face, but Armor King does the jaguar men's signature chain of low kicks (We all get annoyed when it's being used against us) followed by a punch to Marduk's mid-section. Armor King finishes his combo by lifting Marduk into the air, leaping up and slamming Marduk to the ground headfirst.

Armor King: (You better put up a good fight if you want to get out of here alive! Though I really can't guarantee that.)

Marduk grabs Armor King's legs and pushes him to the ground. He starts repeatedly punching Armor King's face. Armor King knees Marduk's crotch, which causes Marduk to move and give Armor King room to sit up. Armor King sits up and headbutts Marduk's nose, causing Marduk to cover his nose while shouting in pain.

Marduk: *Sees blood on his hands* I think you broke it! Aughhhhh!

Armor King: (Your nose won't be the only thing that's broken!)

Marduk looks up and sees Armor King swinging a sledgehammer. Marduk tries to use his arms to block the sledgehammer yet the force of the blow coupled with Armor King's rage-fueled power sends Marduk flying out the building.

Armor King: (Brother, I hope you can rest peacefully now.) *Moment of silence* (Time to shower, maybe get a nap, then off to Kazuya's meeting.)

Marduk falls on a car parked outside of G Corp.

Marduk: *Struggling* Son…of…a…*passes out*

?: It just keeps raining men today, doesn't it? Didn't expect to see you fall out of G Corp. *Checks Marduk's pulse* Oh my. You're actually alive. I may have uses for you. *Pulls out his phone*

At Violet Industries, in Lee's office…

Lars (holding Alisa's broken body), Lili, and Ganryu sit at Lee's desk waiting when Lee enters the room.

Lee: Sorry to keep you guys waiting. You guys sounded like you were in an emergency on the phone. *Sees Alisa's body* Seems someone had a nice first day in the new city, Lars.

Ganryu: *Starts blubbering* IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I JUST FELL OUT OF G-CORP AND ONTO HER!

Lee: *To himself* He doesn't seem to remember that I captured him and gave him to Kazuya. *Grins* Excellent!

Lili: She looks so nice. Can you fix her, honey?

Lee: Don't worry, I'll take care of it. *Presses intercom button* Will the robotics division please pick up the broken robot in my office? But why don't you guys tell me the full story while we wait for the team?

Lars tells Lee the whole story and then the team appears. A robotics team enters and looks at Alisa.

Team Leader: Looks like a combat robot. Brand new by the looks of her parts that weren't as…damaged.

Lee: Can you fix and reprogram her then?

Team Leader: No problem, sir. Just give us a few hours.

Lee: In the meantime, Lars go get some rest. The jet lag must be getting to you.

Lars: Well I am a little sleepy but…

Lee: No questions. Sleep.

Lili: I'll call Sebastian and get you a ride home. *Lars exits*

Ganryu: Guess I'll go home.

Lee: Be here tomorrow, okay?

Ganryu: I'M A MEMBER, TOO? WHOOPEEE! I WON'T FAIL YOU! *Ganryu dances away*

Lee: Lili, you and I have a show to see.

Lili: What kind of show?

Lee: You'll see. It will be excellent.

Back at Christie's apartment…

Leo, wearing a white tuxedo, knocks at the door. Christie, wearing a red dress that shows her bust, answers it and lets him in.

Christie: I'm ready. We just have to wait for Julia to finish getting dressed.

Leo: Michelle said she's on her way and she said Lei's coming too.

Julia: Okay, I'm ready. *Walks out of Christie's room wearing a light blue dress (No fan service from her) that gives her the cute girl look*

Leo: *Blushes* You…look…ummm….ummm…great.

Julia: Hehe thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself.

Michelle: *Bursts in wearing a blue dress that shows her curves* Look at this cute couple.

Lei: *Enters wearing a regular suit* Sorry about her. So I guess we're all ready?

Leo and Julia: Umm yeah. Let's go.

Christie: Can't believe we're going to flirt with some strange researcher.

Michelle: I can't believe my daughter is wearing the least flirtatious thing for this mission.

Julia: MOM!

Leo: She looks…umm…perfect.

Julia: Thank you Leo.

Christie: Look at you, lover boy.

Lei: Can we just go?

Everyone but Lei agrees and they leave.

At the Mishima Zaibatsu…

Jin, Eddy and Nina stare at Tekken Force commanders disguised as them.

Jin: You both know your orders?

Dopplegangers: Yes sir! If there's an emergency, we'll press the panic button.

Jin: Nina, how about the scouting party?

Nina: They've confirmed a visual on Lei and the rest of them.

Jin: Good we'll follow them. Two squads will stay with our dopplegangers. The scouting party will follow them from a distance and meet with me and Nina later.

Eddy: What if we need to get rough?

Jin: We shouldn't have to. We capture the researcher and escape. I'll give the signal if we need to fight.

Eddy: No mercy?

Jin: The only people that stay alive are the researcher and us. Let's go!

They all leave.

Nina: *Looks at a picture in her wallet of the old gang* Just have to help Jin finish this. Then we can go back to normal.

Eddy: *To Nina* Chop chop, girl! We got a mission to do.

Jin, Eddy and Nina board a copter and head out.

At G Corp…

Kazuya has a meeting with Anna, Bruce, Armor King, Miguel, Bryan, Kunimitsu, and Feng.

Kazuya: Knowing Lee, this address is probably a fake.

Anna: Someone's thong is getting a peehole then.

Feng: But we know it's a trap so…

Miguel: We just thrash anyone who tries to get us!

Bryan: I like the way the new guy thinks. We'll rip them all apart.

Kunimitsu: *Enters* According to my intel, we can expect to find these people. *Gives envelope of photos to Kazuya*

Kazuya: This is definitely a joke. We'd best expect more than these guys.

Armor King: (What's it matter? We'll have a squad of Jacks or two to back us up.)

Bruce: We can handle a trap! It's Lee after all. We got this! Let's go!

Kazuya: I'll split us up into pairs. Anna, you're with me. We'll spring this trap and act accordingly. Feng and Kunimitsu, you'll have a squad of Stealth Jacks. Keep them in a concealed spot and wait for the time to strike. Bruce and Armor King, you'll lead Scouting Jacks and take out any hidden enemies. Bryan and Miguel, you'll lead Jacks and take out the grunts. I want to destroy all their soldiers then we capture any officers. Got it?

All: Got it!

They head out to Lee's designated spot.

In Lee's office…

Lee: See, Lili? *Turns on TV* We'll get views of all the action with my surveillance bots.

Lili: Can't wait to see it all go down.

Lee: It's time I established control over everyone. It will be…excellent!


	11. Destruction

Chapter 10 - Destruction

Kazuya and Anna start searching what appears to be an abandoned mansion. Anna has a silenced handgun drawn. Kazuya is just strutting casually but slowly. They arrive in what appears to be the master bedroom of the mansion. There's a door which leads to a balcony to enjoy the ocean view, but it is covered by curtains.

Anna: For a bunch of corporate suits in ambush, they sure are silent.

Kazuya closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath as if he is sniffing the atmosphere. He then starts walking around the room with his fists ready. Anna readies her gun in response.

Kazuya: If you're expecting business suits, you're gonna be horribly disappointed. Focus! What kind of assassin are you?

Anna puts on her sunglasses. Kazuya jokingly sings I Wear My Sunglasses at Night.

Anna: Was this what Jun saw in you?

Kazuya: Jun and I had a complicated relationship. *Walks over to a closet* Thinking about it pisses me off. Especially 'cause it created that traitor son of a bitch!

Kazuya Tsunami Kicks the closet as if it were a fit of rage, however…

Man: A…demon? Master…I've failed

Anna tries to inspect the corpse but it's too maimed and bloody to even provide a hint of information.

Anna: Way to think ahead. Can't even tell who he's working for with the way you left him.

Kazuya: You act like I killed their leader. There will be more of them to come.

Anna: A regular human wouldn't have found him. I wonder who their leader is.

A little while back, in a thick forest…

Yoshimitsu and Raven are having a strategy meeting. They just heard a loud, crushing noise through their transceiver.

Raven: *Speaking into his transceiver* What was that?

Man: A…demon? Master…I've failed.

Yoshimitsu: Demon? Here I thought we were facing a researcher.

Raven: Well that researcher has some interesting methods up his or her sleeve.

Yoshimitsu: That's no researcher in that mansion. When my fallen comrade said demon, he meant a demon.

Raven: You don't mean…Shit, it seems our informant is siding with Kazuya.

Yoshimitsu: Let's wait for Kunimitsu's report.

Kunimitsu: *Appears* Seems like Kazuya was also told where the researcher's mansion is. Most likely, Kazuya tortured the researcher, killed him/her, threw the body into the ocean and is searching the mansion for the thesis.

Raven: So you're saying, he most likely has a defense force, but not large enough to outnumber us.

Kunimitsu: Our scouts have seen no Jacks in the forest.

Yoshimitsu: So they're in the mansion or on mansion grounds.

Girl: Does this mean I'll have to use my power?

Asuka enters the scene with Xiayou, Panda and Kuma standing with her.

Asuka: That thesis could explain the origins of the Kazama family, I need to…

Raven: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? JUN TOLD YOU TO STAY AT BASE!

Asuka: I sensed something awful was going to happen. I had to make my way here. Now my hands feel like they have their own little heartbeats. I think I'm resonating with Kazuya's Devil Gene. I need that thesis! It has all the answers that I need…answers that Jun needs, too.

Yoshimitsu: Settle down. This is a mission that we, the Kazama Corporation, cannot fail. Kunimitsu, take our Manji Shadow Corps and sneak in through the roof. Raven, take your men and check the perimeter of the mansion for Jacks and Kazuya's men. My men and I will break into the mansion through the windows and other entryways and weaken Kazuya. I'll light a signal for Asuka and her team to enter.

Asuka: Then I'll try to purge Kazuya, right?

Xiayou: Yep! Kuma, Panda and I will be here to help!

Asuka: When did you get Kuma?

Xiayou: I found him a while back. He was like a lost puppy. I took him in. He's pretty helpful around the house, but he always likes to wrestle with Panda.

Panda: (WRESTLE? IT'S NOT WRESTLING, IT'S…)

Kuma *Interrupts* (NOT NOW! WE HAVE A MISSION)

Kuma and Panda continue arguing. Asuka plugs her ears and starts singing. Yoshimitsu, Raven and Kunimitsu awkwardly exit to start their missions. Eventually…

Xiayou: Stop it! They'll hear us! *Panda and Kuma stop talking*

Back at the mansion…

Anna checks the view from the balcony with her binoculars. She sees Kunimitsu and the Manji Clan members arriving.

Anna: Right on schedule. *Snaps her fingers* Don't hit the girl. Everyone else is fair game.

A bunch of G Corp soldiers carrying sniper rifles appear at various points in the mansion. Anna also pulls out a sniper rifle.

Kazuya: *Laughs* Sure take them out one by one. They won't think to run away after seeing some of their comrades wiped out. Let me show you weaklings how to really get the job done. Pull out your machine guns!

They pull out their machine guns without hesitation.

Anna: But they'll see us by the time they get in range of our machine guns!

Kazuya: I got this just get your machine gun ready.

Anna gets her machine gun as Kazuya removes his clothes and jumps off the balcony. Kazuya transforms into his Devil form runs through most of the Shade Corps with one laser beam. Any survivors were sent flying into the range of the G Corps machine guns due to the force created by the laser's impact with the ground near them. Kunimitsu sneaks away and meets up with Feng and the Stealth Jacks.

In the forest, but closing in on the mansion…

Yoshimitsu: *Sees the laser* Kunimitsu! *Suddenly stops running* Men, halt! *He closes his eyes as if he were trying to sense the enemy through meditation* Men, take cover! *Takes cover*

Bullets start flying at them. However, their cover protects them from harm. Yoshimitsu soon notices that the enemy is throwing grenades at them.

Yoshimitsu: Fall back!

Yoshimitsu and his men manage to avoid grenades but soon they find their way blocked on both sides by squads of Jacks.

Miguel: Sorry, sir. But my friend has some business with you.

Yoshimitsu turns around and sees Bryan. He immediately fills up with rage.

Yoshimitsu: My fallen comrades scream for vengeance!

Bryan: Then why don't you scream with them? Miguel, you and the Jacks take these Narutards on. Someone has a score to settle with me.

Yoshimitsu draws his two swords out and disappears.

Bryan: This trick doesn't work very well when you're facing a cyborg. Guess you never heard of thermal vision.

Bryan looks around and doesn't see Yoshimitsu anywhere.

Bryan: Where are you? Hmm?

Bryan steps back as Yoshimitsu tries to thrust his sword into Bryan from above. The sword winds up being thrust into the ground. Yoshimitsu tries to slash Bryan with the sword he used as a helicopter while pulling his other sword out. Bryan jumps and tries to elbow Yoshimitsu, but Yoshimitsu stabs his elbow and then sees Bryan's concealed handgun.

Bryan: Sucker!

Bryan aims for Yoshimitsu's heart but Yoshimitsu jumps and the bullet grazes his knee. Yoshimitsu briefly shows an expression of pain, but he lands a few feet from Bryan and regains his composure. He sees Bryan's injured arm on the ground with his sword stuck in it.

Bryan: *Holds his shoulder and stretches his new arm* Guess you didn't know G Corp has good health benefits for cyborgs. *Pulls out his handgun*

Bryan starts firing at Yoshimitsu. Yoshimitsu dodges/slashes bullets and grabs his sword with Bryan's arm being stuck in it. Bryan pulls out a chain gun and starts firing at Yoshimitsu again. Yoshimitsu hides in the trees and notices something on Bryan's arm. He jumps out of the trees before Bryan shoots the tree down and pulls his sword of Bryan's arm. Yoshimitsu disappears again and immediately reappears behind Bryan. Bryan uses the chain gun as a shield against Yoshimitsu's swords. Just as Bryan readies his handgun, Yoshimitsu disappears again. Bryan suddenly hears a beeping noise.

Bryan: *Looks around* That sound…*Looks around his feet and sees his arm and some smoke bombs* Shit! *Dives out of the way*

The arm explodes and blows up smoke bombs placed nearby. Yoshimitsu and his men disappear in order to go carry out their mission.

Bryan: *Coughs* Damn! He's probably heading for Kazuya! *Tries to establish a connection with Kazuya* Jeez, is he too busy to respond? *Sees Miguel* Hey Miguel! Try calling Kazuya!

Miguel: *Dials Kazuya's number* Don't worry, bud. Those Naruturds will find zemselves a bit short-handed. *Sits on a pile of defeated Manji Clan members*

Bryan: Wow, new guy. I really do like your style. What's your name again?

Miguel: It's Miguel Caballero Rojo, but let's stick with Miguel.

Bryan: How about Cumbot's when we finish this? Bruce wanted me to join him and the other new guy, the ummm…black tiger man.

Miguel: Oh you mean Armor King? Sure, why not?

Kazuya: Will you idiots stop mindless chit chat and tell me why you called?

Bryan: Oh hey Kazuya. Well we fought Yoshimitsu and his men, but they escaped.

Miguel: Don't worry. We lost a few Jacks but took down half their men.

Kazuya: The Shadow Corps are taken care of. As for Yoshimitsu's men, Anna and Kunimitsu are working on it. *Suddenly feels a jolt of pain* J-J-Jun!

Bryan: What?

Kazuya: Hold on a second. I may need you two to care of something. Remain on stand by for a few.

Back at the abandoned mansion…

Kazuya appears to have a splitting migraine.

Kazuya: That presence! Can it be…Jun? *Regains his composure* Wait, Jun wasn't this powerful. And she was confirmed dead. I'd better fly and scout the forest.

Kazuya transforms into Devil, but suddenly feels even more pain than he did in his human form. He is writhing on the floor in pain.

Kazuya: What the hell is this? *Turns back to normal* Agghhhhhhh!

Anna: *Rushes into the room and helps get Kazuya on his feet* Are you okay?

Kazuya: There's someone in that forest. Someone that I need to get rid of now! *Gets back on the phone with Bryan and Miguel* Capture anyone in that forest! Beat them senseless if you must, but capture them alive! Agh, that bitch can really cause some long distance pain!

Bryan: Ugh! You give a sadistic cyborg a capture mission? Why don't you tell a vegan to be a butcher?

Miguel: Well at least we can beat them senseless.

Anna: Have the Jacks encircle the forest so that no one can escape. They'll hear you guys if you go as one huge group.

Bryan: On it! *Signals the Jacks to surround the forest* Okay Miguel, we're gonna go hunting!

Miguel: But we'd have to kill them if we were hunting them!

Bryan: *Loads his guns with tranqs* WE'RE USING TRANQS! HAPPY?

Miguel: ….Makes sense. *Bryan and Miguel go into the forest*

Outside the mansion…

Bruce, Armor King and their Scouting Jacks search for enemies. The Scouting Jacks start detecting enemies approaching the rear of the mansion. They head over to the rear and encounter Raven and his unit.

Raven: Seems Kazuya was prepared for this. Our informant was either misinformed or misleading.

Bruce: I'd go with the latter if I were you.

Armor King: (For a so-called group of expert ninjas, you suck at finding traitors.)

Raven: I cannot allow you to interfere.

Bruce kicks one of Raven's men in the face. Armor King knees another in the gut and powerbombs him.

Bruce: Oh look, we're interfering.

Armor King: (If you think your obnoxiously huge and obviously self-inflicted scar would scare us, you're dead wrong.)

Bruce: Emphasis on the dead part. Attack!

Raven's men and the Scouting Jacks start fighting. Armor King starts throwing Raven's men like they're Frisbees.

Bruce tries to kick Raven in the face but Raven blocks it. Bruce then tries to go for a jumping knee to Raven's chest, but Raven bends all the way back Matrix-style to dodge it. Raven tries to use his leg to sweep Bruce off his feet. Bruce jumps and tries to punch Raven in the face. Raven blocks it and Bruce jumps back to regain his footing.

Raven: *To himself* I can't keep this up forever. I still have to worry about Kazuya. Plus this guy has that jaguar man helping him.

Bruce: So now you're talking to yourself? Better end you before you go insane.

One of Raven's men gives Raven a quick glance. He subtly tilts his head towards the mansion and throws a smoke grenade. Bruce and Armor King rush to get out of the cloud of smoke. Raven's men put on gas masks. The Jacks move back to ensure Bruce and Armor King's safety. Raven dashes towards Kazuya's mansion.

Raven: *Thinking* Keep fighting, guys. I promise I'll get Kazuya.

At the mansion…

Raven and Yoshimitsu enter different windows simultaneously. They immediately start slicing through Jacks and moving at swift speeds. Even the advanced technology of the Jacks could not track their movements. Kazuya and Anna both sense something is wrong. They stand back to back so that they are covering each other.

Kazuya: I guess you sensed something's up.

Anna: Even the Jack's sensors can't keep up with whoever's coming.

Kazuya gets a call from Bruce.

Bruce: Kazuya, that guy Raven escaped, but we're taking care of his men with ease. In fact, I think the Scouting Jacks can handle the rest.

Kazuya: Bruce, get to the master bedroom in the mansion. Tell Armor King to meet up with Miguel and Bryan in the forest.

Bruce: Got it. *Hangs up*

Kazuya: Looks like we now have two ninjas to worry about. But those two won't think of trying that speed trick on us.

Anna: How can you be so sure?

Kazuya: A ninja's signature swift speed exhausts them if they overuse it. They're probably using minimum effort against the Jacks, but…

Anna: If they try it on us, they'll have to really work up a sweat.

Kazuya: And sweat isn't very ninja like. But they will have tricks. Now jump to my left.

Kazuya and Anna jump to Kazuya's left. Raven leaps up through the ground that they were standing on. He faces Kazuya and Anna as he gets into a fighting pose.

Kazuya: Go get Raven! I've got an old friend to catch up with.

Anna jump kicks Raven but Raven back flips to dodge it. Kazuya rolls forward as Yoshimitsu breaks through the roof in an attempt to slice Kazuya with his sword. All of them get into their fighting stances. Anna and Raven start exchanging blows.

Kazuya: So how've you been?

Yoshimitsu: *Draws both his swords* If you think your Jacks exhausted me, think again.

Kazuya: Two swords and a voice that doesn't require subtitles in parenthesis? You've certainly upgraded.

Yoshimitsu dashes towards Kazuya and starts swinging his swords at him. Kazuya dodges his slashes and tries to punch Yoshimitsu's mid-section. Yoshimitsu blocks it with his arm. Yoshimitsu grabs Kazuya's hand and pulls Kazuya close. Kazuya struggles to get out of this unusual hold.

Kazuya: This fanfic better not put us together.

Yoshimitsu: We're in the middle of a fight. That wouldn't make sense.

Kazuya: Guess you've never seen Mr. and Mrs. Smith*.

*_For those of you who don't get it, I'll post the links of the scene and the aftermath on my profile._

Yoshimitsu: But you're a revived corpse!

Kazuya: AND YOU'RE YOSHIMITSU! NOW LET ME GO!

Yoshimitsu: Oh right, the fight! I've got you now!

Yoshimitsu tries to stab Kazuya with his free hand, but Kazuya transforms into Devil. He grabs Yoshimitsu's face and lifts Yoshimitsu into the sky. Yoshimitsu dropped his swords from having his face grabbed. Kazuya flies high into the sky with Yoshimitsu in his clutches. Anna and Raven stop fighting and look in awe.

Raven: Is he seriously thinking of Seismic Tossing Yoshimitsu?

Anna: I don't even know. Wait a minute…

Kazuya suddenly starts writhing in pain. He lets go of Yoshimitsu and reverts back to his human form. Yoshimitsu lands on his feet and reaches for his swords. Kazuya falls face first onto the ground.

Raven: You certainly lucked out.

Yoshimitsu: *Grabs his swords* That girl's disobedience certainly proved useful.

Yoshimitsu lunges towards Kazuya with his blades ready. Anna jumps in front of Kazuya. Yoshimitsu's blades go through Anna's arms.

Anna: Aghhhhhh! *Uses her thumbs to throw thin needles into Yoshimitsu's arms*

Yoshimitsu: *Drops his swords* My arms! I can't feel them! *Kicks Anna in her mid-section*

Raven: There must have been poison in them. This is a real ninja's job.

Kazuya: *Regaining consciousness and starting to struggle to his feet* Anna, don't…die!


	12. Destruction, Part II

Chapter 11- Destruction, Part II

Raven pulls out his knives and tries to stab Kazuya, but a volley of gunfire blows through the door. Raven is forced to backflip to dodge the bullets. Bruce and two Jacks break through the door. Bruce lunges toward Raven and elbows Raven's nose as he lands from his backflip. Two Jacks attend to Anna and Kazuya. Kunimitsu strikes Yoshimitsu at the back of his neck and knocks him unconscious. Bruce kicks the side of Raven's head and starts tying him up.

Kazuya: *Gets back on his feet and heads to Anna's side* Are you okay?

Anna: *Struggling* I've had…better…days.

Jack: Patient is showing heavy blood loss. I am now cleaning and covering her wounds. G Corp has already been notified and a medical team is coming by chopper to take her back to our facilities.

Bruce: So she'll be alright?

Jack: Patient should be fine, given proper medical treatment in the main facilities.

Kazuya: Make sure Yoshimitsu and Raven are put in high security prisons.

While that whole scene was happening, in the forest…

Bryan, Miguel and Armor King start searching the forest. They notice a cloud of rising smoke and head for it. A few feet away from the smoke's source, Bryan stops Miguel and Armor King.

Bryan: I think I hear something.

They stand quietly and listen and a few feet away…

Xiayou, Kuma and Panda toast smores on a fire while Asuka is trying to sleep. When Kazuya turned into Devil to fight Yoshimitsu, Asuka felt something and woke up. She sees the fire and starts flipping out. Asuka pours water onto the fire and throws the bottle at Xiayou.

Asuka: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO STAY HIDDEN!

Xiayou: Don't yell. We have to stay quiet.

Asuka: THERE'S NO POINT IN THAT IF THEY CAN SEE A FIRE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING FOREST IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!

Xiayou: Ai ya, I didn't think of that!

Kuma: *To Panda* (Do you smell that?)

Panda: (Human. Better stay alert.)

Kuma: (I'm going hunting! I'm hungry!)

Kuma wanders off and Panda goes after him.

Panda: (Get back here! We have to protect the girls!)

Kuma: *To himself* (If I chase Panda, she runs away. But if I leave Panda, she chases me. I'm gonna have a good dinner and some… *seductive growl* dessert.)

Bryan, Miguel and Armor King see Kuma and Panda approaching…

Bryan, Armor King and Miguel start whispering amongst themselves.

Armor King: (Holy shit! They're fuckin' bears!)

Miguel: *Rubs his eyes* I should stop drinking before work. Oh wait, the bears are real!

Bryan: Guys, we don't have to worry.

Armor King: (Little Luchadors' School didn't give courses in bear fighting.)

Miguel: Oh sure! Don't worry about two bears coming to eat us! Bryan has bear fighting experience. It's all in his resume.

Bryan: Actually, yes it is, but that's not the point. Think of it this way, we're Bryan, Armor King and Miguel. They're Kuma and Panda.

Miguel: What is ze point?

Bryan: Players choose us more often when they play Tekken 6. Who the fuck uses Kuma/Panda? They're only used so that fanboys can masturbate to a Christie ryona* video on YouTube.

*_For those of you that don't know what this is, Google it. There's a TV Tropes article that explains it quite well. _

Armor King: (That's…a good point.)

Miguel: We can take zem. Let's go! *Roars and charges at Kuma and Panda*

Armor King: (So much for the element of surprise.) *Charges at Kuma and Panda*

Bryan: *sighs* New guys. *Charges toward Kuma and Panda*

Kuma and Panda see Bryan, Miguel and Armor King charging at them.

Kuma: (Look! Dinner!)

Panda: (I think they're trying to fight us.)

Kuma: (No, Panda. Food fights aren't when your food fights back. Food fights are when you throw food at each other. Food can't fight.)

Miguel punches Kuma in the gut and elbows his skull. Bryan does his unblockable attack to knock Kuma down. Armor King clotheslines Panda, grabs her by the legs and spins her round and round and throws her away.

Panda: *Struggles to get on her feet* (What happened to "Food can't fight.")

Kuma: *Struggles to get on his feet* (If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get.)

A few minutes later…

Kuma and Panda lie on the ground, utterly defeated.

Kuma: (No wonder people only use me for ryona videos of Christie.)

Panda: (I wish furries would request ryona videos of me) *Sniffles*

Bryan, Miguel and Armor King see a waterfall nearby. They throw Kuma and Panda into the river and watch their bodies float down the waterfall to their demise.

Bryan, Miguel and Armor King head towards the direction of the smoke cloud.

Bryan: Told you guys that would be easy. Now back to the mission, guys. You guys wait here.

Asuka and Xiayou see Bryan approaching…

Asuka: This is all your fault. Find a place to hide.

Asuka and Xiayou find separate bushes and hide. Bryan enters the scene and sees the remains of a campfire.

Bryan: Now where is that bitch?

Bryan uses his heat sensors and looks around. He catches a glimpse of Xiayou but he averts his gaze to prevent Xiayou from figuring it out. Bryan readies his concealed silenced handgun and fires a bullet aimed at Xiayou's gut. Xiayou jumps in an attempt to sneak attack Bryan, unaware of the bullet, and winds up getting shot in the upper thigh. She screams out in pain and falls to the ground.

Bryan: Looks like she has one more friend left.

Xiayou: Left? Then Yoshimitsu, Raven, Kuma and…Panda? What did you do to them? Where's Panda?

Bryan: Where's Asuka? *Shoots Xiayou's other leg*

Xiayou: *Screams in pain* I'm n-n-n-never tellin' you. ASUKA, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!

Bryan: So she is here. *Points his gun at Xiayou* OH ASUKA! I DON'T THINK A 16 YEAR OLD GIRL CAN TAKE SO MUCH BLOODSHED! I MAY PUT HER OUT OF HER MISERY IF YOU CONTINUE HIDING! CAN YOU REALLY LET SUCH AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL DIE FOR YOUR SAKE? CAN YOU? *Evil laughter*

Asuka: *Leaps out of her hiding place* LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!

Asuka immediately throws a log at Bryan's arm. Bryan is thrown off guard so the log winds up hitting his arm, damaging it and forcing his gun to fly away. Asuka starts running towards Bryan.

Bryan: Bitch! You're lucky Kazuya wants you alive. GUYS NOW!

Miguel and Armor King appear out of nowhere and simultaneously punch Asuka in her stomach. The force knocks Asuka backwards. She lies on the ground, struggling to regain her breath and her footing. Miguel and Armor King restrain her as Bryan repairs his arm. Asuka struggles in vain to free herself. Xiayou starts to lose consciousness due to blood loss.

Asuka: Let me go! Xiayou needs help! Xiayou? XIAYOU!

Bryan: Fuck her, if she wants to save you, she'll live. That's usually how cheesy "OMG! YOU'RE ALIVE!" scenes work. Let me repay you for what you did to my arm!

Bryan punches Asuka in the stomach. The force of Bryan's metallic arm combined with the damage from Miguel's and Armor King's punches causes her to pass out.

Armor King: (She definitely has broken ribs now.)

Miguel: She probably needs ze doctor. But vat do we do with her? *Points to Xiayou*

Bryan: The same thing we did with the bears.

Bryan grabs Xiayou's unconscious body, heads back to the waterfall and throws Xiayou in the same river and watch her have the same fate as Kuma and Panda. Bryan calls for a chopper as Xiayou's body floats.

Miguel: Guess zis is what zey mean by sleeping with ze fishies, least she has ze bears for company.

Bryan: *Sees a chopper coming in* Chopper's here. Time to go.

Armor King: (Don't bears eat fish?)


	13. Dinner Preparations

Chapter 12- Dinner Preparations

A few hours after the events of the last chapter, Julia, Hwoarang, Steve, Christie, Leo, Lei and Michelle make groups of two to drive to the dinner party where the mysterious scientist will be present. Steve, Christie and Hwoarang take Steve's black Bentley. Leo, Julia, Michelle and Lei take Leo's silver Volkswagen.

In Steve's car…

Hwoarang: *fidgeting in the back seat* Sheesh. Why do we have to wear these formal clothes? Why couldn't I take my bike?

Christie: Do you honestly think we'd look like we belong there if we wore our regular clothes?

Steve: No fancy person would be caught riding into a dinner party on a motorcycle.

Hwoarang: *scoffs* No need to gang up on me. Still doesn't answer why I'm in the backseat.

Steve: So I can use this added feature if you started bitching. *presses switch to cause a cover to roll down the backseat, cutting off Hwoarang's access to the front*

Hwoarang: Oi! This isn't funny!

Steve and Christie: *laughing* Trust me! This is funny!

Steve: I knew this would be needed one day. Now we can have a more lovely conversation.

Christie: *mocking tone* Sounds like a convenient excuse to be alone with the ladies.

Steve: *pretending to be scared* Oh no! I've been caught. Whatever will I do? *pretends to look defeated*

Christie and Steve continue to laugh ans make jokes as Hwoarang sits in the back, pouting.

Steve: Hwoarang, you might want to laugh while we still can. The party's going to be serious business.

Hwoarang: Haha I bet your master plan is to stuff my mouth with that fancy finger food crap.

Christie: *chuckles* Hey we didn't think of that! *Steve and Christie laugh even more* I wonder if it's this lively in Leo's car.

Steve: My grand master plan put Julia and her mother in the car. *joking tone* I bet it's a riot in there. *Steve and Christie continue laughing*

Hwoarang: What's so funny?

Meanwhile, in Leo's car…

Leo: Lei what info do you have on this doctor?

Lei: He's been pretty elusive. The most info we have is that he is of Middle Eastern origin. The name was omitted from the copy we have.

Julia: Maybe the doctor's a she, guys.

Michelle: Well then Christie and I dressing up won't help. *shoves Lei's arm* I'm sure we can make Lei use the Asian cop routine on her then.

Julia: Mom! Stop it!

Leo: *laughing* Your mother is very interesting.

Lei: *gives Michelle a shocked look before continuing* We've looked at all possible suspects in the Middle East. None of them had any involvement or knowledge of the research done in this paper. Plus a lot of it is based on legend.

Leo: A scientific thesis based on legend? Then why is it becoming popular?

Lei: I tried to find out myself. Apparently, there have been disturbances in the Middle East except they won't let anyone in, not even Interpol. In fact, this doctor had to sneak out, but he kept a low profile until now. Even I don't know why he's coming out like this?

Julia: Wait if this person snuck out, won't that mean they'll…send people?

Lei: They've probably already been sent and they probably have made attempts.

Leo: The fact that there is a party means they failed, but that means…

Michelle: This party might get interesting.

Julia: We should try to avoid fighting if necessary. Find this doctor and get the thesis. That's all we do.

Michelle: You do realize no one will stick to the plan right?

Julia: I know, mom, I know.

Leo: And now I'm scared.

Lei: *slight pleading voice* Don't make me regret bringing you guys. That's all I'm asking.

At the Mishima Zaibatsu, hours after the previous chapter…

Eddy and Nina, both dressed in formal attire, are confronting Lee in Jin's office.

Eddy: You're telling me that Ganryu fell on Alisa and destroyed a lot of her circuitry?

Lee: Indeed. Alisa's only possible reaction at the time was to attempt to use her strength to catch him. It softened his fall, but it didn't exactly work wonders for Alisa.

Nina: She better be getting proper treatment.

Lee: Don't worry. Once she is repaired and ready for orders, I will bring her to the dinner party myself.

Jin: Lee, you better be more careful this time. *A bookshelf behind his desk turns, allowing Jin, also wearing formal attire, to enter his office* I won't let another one of your slips go unnoticed.

Lee: I wouldn't dream of it. Now I think I should head back to my company, but Jin you should come visit more often. *bows and then walks out*

Nina: I don't like him.

Jin: Join the club. Now let's go. We have a dinner to attend. Be on your best behavior.

Nina: No problem.

Jin: I meant Eddy. Don't go stuffing your face with appetizers. I don't need you acting like that idiot.

Eddy: Hey! I know how to handle these fancy parties and crap.

Nina: *hesitating* Yeah sure you do.

Eddy: Let's just go! We find this doctor and take the thesis, right?

Jin: I don't care about the doctor. Just get the thesis!

Nina: *shocked* Wow dark.

As Lee is out of the Zaibatsu, he starts speaking into a hidden mic…

Lee: Are you in position?

Lars: *dressed as a chauffeur in another limo* I'm in position. Jin and his guards are going to get in soon.

Lee: Egg salad…I mean, excellent!

At G Corporation…

Kazuya wakes up in an infirmary ward and sees Bruce sitting by his bed.

Kazyua: What happened to me?

Bruce: No idea. One minute you're about to Seismic Toss Yoshimitsu and then suddenly you're struggling to maintain your form. What happened? Mishima kryptonite? *starts chuckling*

Kazuya: *glares at Bruce* That might be exactly what happened.

Bruce: *stops laughing and starts stuttering* Boss, remember what I said about my jokes? I mean there probably isn't some crazy Mishima kryptonite shit out there.

Kazuya: But it is out there and assuming you guys carried out your orders, she's in a cell.

Bruce: Ummm boss? They threw the Chinese chick down a waterfall with her bears.

Kazuya: *enraged* IDIOT! I MEANT ASUKA!

Bryan: *walks in with Miguel and Armor King* Then you're right. She's in a cell, so are the ninjas. Too bad they aren't begging for their lives or doing other things that victims do before dying. It's the little things like these that make the hunt so much fun.

Bruce: They're all in separate cells and knockout gas is pumped into their cells at regular intervals to reduce their chances of escape.

Miguel: Although I could knock zem out at regular paces, much cheaper.

Bryan: I like Miguel's thinking although it'd be much more fun to torture them. I really want to yank a couple of blood-curdling screams out of them.

Armor King: (What happens now?)

Kazuya: Next, we get that thesis on the Devil Gene. How's Anna?

Bruce: Kunimitsu says she's up and training in the gym. She is really good at dealing with these kinds of wounds.

Kazuya: You guys take care of the place. Make sure our prisoners don't get out. Leave the ninjas alone but do some warm-up torture on the Kazama bitch but do not kill her. I'm going to talk to Anna. *Leaps out of bed*

Bryan: Ooooohoohoo. My pleasure, boss *Walks away maniacally laughing*

Armor King: (I'm going to make sure he can keep it in his pants.) *Chases after Bryan*

Kunimitsu: I'll go monitor the other prisoners. *Leaves*

Miguel: I think I'm long overdue for a trip to Cumbot's. Time to clock out! *Prances out of the room*

Bruce: Hey boss. Have fun and be careful this time. *winks and walks out*

Kazuya: *mutters to himself* That idiot!

Kazuya does a few warm-up stretches to make sure he's okay. As he stretches, Miguel walks in to ask a question.

Miguel: Boss?

Kazuya: Yes?

Miguel: You said ze Kazamas are your krippitoni-something right?

Kazuya: You mean my weakness?

Miguel: Yes but zen how did you and Jun…make Jin?

Kazuya: Don't make me fire you!

Miguel runs out laughing as Kazuya tries to chase him. Eventually, Kazuya realizes he is approaching the gym and decides not to pursue Miguel. Kazuya walks into the gym and sees Anna, wearing a hospital gown, using Jacks for combat training.

Kazuya: Are you sure you should be up and about?

Anna: *scoffs* If I stopped every time I got minor wounds, I wouldn't have much of a rep now would I? *kicks a training Jack in the face*

Kazuya: Sounds like someone's ready for a new mission.

Anna: *knocks down two other Jacks* You mean the doctor? How are we going to handle this?

Kazuya: *smirks* Depends on if the doctor chooses the easy way or the hard way. How else are we going to do this? The important thing is that we get rid of that thesis.

Anna: Understood, but I'm going to need a change of clothes.

Kazuya: I had someone pick out a dress for you. I'll have it sent to your room in the infirmary.

Kazuya waits by a limo. As Anna approaches the door, Kazuya opens the door for her.

Anna: *walking in* For a guy with serious inner demons, you sure are quite the gentleman and you certainly have nice taste.

Kazuya: *smirks* You didn't think we'd be going in a creepy-looking horse carriage, did you?

Anna: *awkwardly* So where is this dinner?

Kazuya: *offers a wine bottle and starts looking for glasses* Why hurry? We'll get there on time. Unwind a bit before we go to dinner. *jokingly* Besides don't you want to watch me drink alcohol out of a skull as I sit in my demonic throne. *starts laughing at Anna's assumption*

Anna: Don't judge me! I figured that devils had that kind of code.

Kazuya: Devils have a code? *Finds two glasses and starts pouring wine* When did Mishimas become manga characters? *walks up to Anna with two glasses and offers Anna a drink*

Anna: Don't patronize me. *starts sipping her drink* I make it a habit to know who I'm working for, but usually they don't have…this kind of dark side.

Kazuya: This kind of dark side? *scoffs and starts sipping his drink* How did you convince your targets that you're not an assassin?

Anna: *seductively* I usually don't have to talk to them.

Kazuya: *sarcastic* Someone's getting points for professionalism.

Anna: This coming from the boss who's having drinks with one of his female employees? Guess we're both a little unprofessional.

Kazuya: Then how about we get more unprofessional?

Anna: *gets close to Kazuya's ear and whispers seductively* Dinner and a show first. *giggles*

Kazuya: *smirks* Trust me, you'll get dinner and a show. *sees that they are approaching the mansion where the event will take place*

Inside the mansion, two Middle Eastern people, a man and a woman, are talking. The man appears to be the woman's attendant…

Butler: After all that we have went through to escape, is it safe to come out in the open like this, Zafina?

Zafina: It's the best way to find out what this evil I'm sensing is and find good people I can trust. This party will get violent and I can't guarantee my own safety. Make sure no one of the Devil Gene gets my work if I fail. Also, stick to our disguises.

Attendent: *appears somber* …Understood, Doctor.


End file.
